El Crepúsculo de los Juegos del Hambre
by Renesmee Mellark Grey
Summary: Han pasado 100 años desde que Renesmee huyo de casa. Han pasado 100 años desde que maduro y se hizo una mujer. Han pasado 100 años desde que no ve a Jacob. Han pasado 74 años desde que se dio inicio a Los Juegos Del Hambre. Declaimer: No soy dueña de Twilight, ni de The Hunger Games. Yo solo juego con ellas un poco
1. Prologo

El Crepúsculo de los Juegos

Prologo

Han pasado 100 años desde que hui de casa, desde que vi por última vez a mis padres, desde la última vez que estuve en el entorno confortante de una familia, desde la última vez que el mundo estaba en paz, escape de casa porque me entere de toda la verdadera historia; el circulo amoroso, y el cómo me trataban, era muy doloroso para soportar, pero he sido una estúpida, me arrepiento profundamente de haberme ido del lado mis padres, ahora estoy por mi cuenta, hace años en el mundo comenzó una enorme guerra, todos contra todos, y ahora una pequeña parte de lo que era la tierra sobrevivió, se dividió por la supervivencia y fue llamada; Panem, no sé si mi familia ha sobrevivido a la guerra, pero lo más seguro es que sí, pero no sé dónde están, aunque no sé si me recibirán, no tengo cara con que presentármeles, hui como idiota, y ahora todo está reducido a esto, fuimos distribuidos en distritos, del 1 al 13, pero el 13 se revelo y luego fue reducido a cenizas, y ahora por venganza, el comandante de Panem, el patriarca: El Capitolio, organizo unos juegos llamados; Los Juegos Del Hambre, donde un hombre y una mujer de 12 a 18 años luchara a muerte, para solo tener un solo ganador, todo esto es horrible, y, nunca me imaginé que esto me pueda estar pasando a mi

Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, y esta es mi historia


	2. Capitulo 1 Todo Cambio

Capítulo 1

Me removí en mi cama para tratar de entrar en calor, pero no podía, era casi imposible, estaba en mi casa en la ciudad, había trabajado mucho y me había ganado esa casa, estaba haciendo frio y mi dos cobijas no evitaban que me diera frio en los brazos, suspirando me tape los brazos con las cobijas y me acurruque más en la cama.

Vivo en el distrito 12 en la parte comercial en una casa que era muy aceptable, a comparación con los que viven en la veta mi casa es un palacio, hace más de 100 años que hui de mi casa, del lado de mi familia, escape solo porque me entere de malas lenguas que cuando yo no había nacido mi Jacob, mi madre y mi padre tuvieron una clase de amorío, un triángulo amoroso, en ese entonces yo tenía 15 años de apariencia pero eso no había evitado que estuviera totalmente enamorada de Jacob Black, me entere de que iban a obligar a mi madre a abortar y todos los apodos que me tenían, y no lo resistí, hui de casa con solo una foto, el relicario de mi madre y la manilla de Jacob como recuerdo, aun las conservo y me duele no saber dónde están, he vivido en casi todos los distritos, no he vivido en el 1, 2 ni en el 11, resaltaría mucho y lo último que quiero es ser notada, los he buscado pero no he tenido suerte en encontrarlos, y eso solo hace que mi corazón se destroce cada vez más.

Extraño tanto esos abrazos calorosos de mi Jacob que me rodeaban cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, extraño que mi padre me cante la nana que compuso para mí por la noche para dormirme, y extraño los cuentos y novelas que me leía mi madre, extraño a mi singular familia vampira

Tocaron mi puerta y luego la abrieron, dejando ver a Miranda, una señora de unos 50 y pocos de años, ella ha sido el papel de madre en mi vida durando mucho tiempo, vivo con ella y su esposo Max, en cierto modo mi papa, ellos me han acogido y querido como si fuera su hija propia, me dan cariño y me entienden, saben que no soy normal, pero tal y como hacia Charlie, no preguntan y se conforman con saber que estoy bien y en perfectas condiciones, tal y como haría un verdadera familia

-Cariño, levántate, es hora de ir a la escuela – no me inmute y seguí acostada, oí un suspiro y luego unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mí, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso, y luego acaricio suavemente mi hombro

-Vamos, se te hará tarde

Me voltee y apoye mi cabeza en sus piernas, ella era mi fuerte, en donde apoyarme, había sido una madre increíble todos estos años ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado y ya me he acostumbrado a su constante presencia, creo que si no fuera por ella y Max yo hubiera caído en depresión, no me gusta estar sola y ellos son la compañía perfecta, hace mucho dejaron de ser personas con la que comparto casa, ahora son mi familia, mi padre y madre, nada los podía describir mejor

-Ya voy mama

-Te espero en el comedor con tu desayuno, cariño – se agacho y me beso en la frente

Se paró y se fue, yo con un suspiro me levante también, me estire y agite un poco la cabeza para poder despertarme totalmente, organice mi cama y un poco la habitación, no era tan grande ni tan buena como la que tenía en la casa de mis abuelos; Carlisle y Esme, pero era bonita y me servía para dormir, fui al baño de la habitación y me duche con la típica agua helada que siempre caía.

Salí y como siempre tenía los labios morados por el frio, ahora no tenía el cuerpo de una niña de 15 años, era tenía 17 pero más de 100 años biológicos, tenía como la edad de mi padre cuando conoció a mi madre, tenía esos mismos ojos chocolates que tanto le gustaban a mi padre, esa piel pálida e impenetrable, pero que al pasar los años se ha bronceado, mi pelo lo tenía a los hombros y caía en risos naturales, era un mezcla perfecta entre mi papa y mi mama, sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y me concentre en vestirme y alistarme para la escuela

Me vestí con un pantalón ya algo viejo, unas botas de caza súper cómoda hasta la rodilla y una camisa básica, y por último, encima me puse una chaqueta que le había pertenecido a Jacob, por lo cual me quedaba algo grande, pero se puede disimular, era como para sentirlo cerca

Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y salí de mi habitación

En el comedor estaba Max desayunando viendo al televisor, era algo nuevo y tenía buena imagen, estaban dando una repetición de los juegos del año pasado, donde el ganador había sido, desafortunadamente, un chico del 1, casi siempre ganaban los del 1, 2 o 4, si ganaba algún otro distrito era que la suerte si estaba de su lado

Caesar Flickerman charlaba animadamente con su compañero, Claudius

Mi papa negó con la cabeza comiendo un pedazo de pan

-Es muy injusto que siempre ganen esos muchachos de los distritos ricos

Asintiendo lo bese en la mejilla y me le sente al lado

-Sí, lo se

Mi madre entro y me sirvió el desayuno con una sonrisa, a la cual yo se la devolví

-Gracias ma

Ella fue por su propio desayuno y se sentó para también ver el televisor

-No hemos tenido un solo vencedor desde ese Haymitch – comento mi madre con el ceño fruncido – y no es muy buen representante de nosotros, es todo un borracho, nos hace quedar aun peor bajo las cámaras del Capitolio

Haymitch Abernathy, el único vencedor vivo del distrito 12, si recuerdo sus juegos, fue el segundo vasallaje de los 25, fue atroz, en vez de ir los 24 fueron 48 tributos, y de todos, gano Haymitch, que después de un tiempo se convirtió en un ermitaño y no sale más que para comprar su sagrado licor, porque es un alcohólico empedernido

-Como si pudiéramos caer más bajo – digo yo y sigo comiendo

-Renesmee – me reprende mi papa, lo miro y alzo una ceja

-¿Qué?, es la verdad

El suspira y me acaricia la cabeza suavemente

-Lo sé, mi vida – dice- pero tienes que tener esperanza, esperanza de creer que esto algún día llegara a su fin y que tendremos un vida feliz y grata nosotros 3 juntos – me acaricio suavemente la mejilla – la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, recuérdalo ¿sí?

-Sí, papa

Ellos habían sido de donde sostenerme estos años, los quería como padres y ellos a mi como una hija, me trataban tal y como tratarían a su hija, no tienen porque nunca quisieron, pero ahora ya con edad avanzada se arrepienten de eso, y me ven a mi como una hija, y yo a ellos como padres

Termine de desayunar y les di de a beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-Adiós me voy a la escuela, los quiero – hable mientras cogía mi mochila y me dirigía a la puerta

-Y nosotros a ti – dijo por lo alto mi mama

Como siempre me dirigía a la escuela caminando, y me gustaba, podía pensar, pase por el frente de la panadería del señor Mellark y vi a su esposa gritándole a su hijo, Peeta, creo que se llama, no puedo creer que lo trate tan duramente, en cambio el padre de Peeta es todo un muy buen padre con él, suspire, uno tan bueno como el mío décadas atrás, a veces vengo y les compro pan para los desayunos, y si tenemos suerte, incluso un pastel para el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros, casi siempre me atendía él o su hijo, el cual no dejaba de verme en ninguna oportunidad, por lo cual me ponía nerviosa siempre

Llegue y no faltaba mucho para que la primera clase empezara, como costumbre recibí varias miradas enojadas o de rencor de parte de algunas personas, y eso solo por vivir en la ciudad, creen que porque vivo en la ciudad, en la parte comercial, tengo que creerme superior a los demás, y nunca ha sido así, pero para mi mejor, casi nadie se me acerca y eso me gusta, en el receso me hago con una persona muy parecida a mí; Katniss Everdeen, una chica buena de la veta, se podía decir que somos amigas, hablamos un poco y no nos gusta las grandes multitudes, ni ser el centro de atención, tiene una hermana preciosa; Primrose, me recuerda a mi tía Rosalie, no solo por lo bella sino también por lo buena y noble que es

Me alejo de todos los otros estudiantes que se amontonan a hablar entre ellos y me siento alejada, en la acera, me siento incomoda como si alguien me viera, levanto la vista y me encuentro con que si me están observando

Unos ojos azules me observan alejados de mí, reconozco esos ojos muy fácilmente, es Peeta Mellark.


	3. Capitulo 2 Vida Grata

Capítulo 2 Feliz

Bella POV

100 años…

100 años desde que no veo a mi niña, a mi bebe, se fue por mi estúpido pasado, y no la hemos vuelto a ver, Alice no la puede ver en sus visiones, siempre se ha tratado pero lo único que se consigue es que Alice tengo un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza, a mi lado sigue fielmente Edward, mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, por el cual luche y gane, tengo a mi mitad a mi lado a el resto de mi familia, siempre unida, vivimos en el distrito 1 no resaltamos tanto porque aquí hay personas muy hermosas, pero no llega a nuestra belleza vampírica, estamos todos en la sala con sus respectivas parejas, todos hemos salido ilesos de la guerra de hace años, como era de esperarse, pero no estamos tranquilos sin saber nada de Nessie, mi niña no sabemos si vive o cayo por la guerra, eso ultimo hace que se me rompa el corazón, que no haría para tenerla una vez más en mis brazos y decirle que la amo más que a mi propia vida,

Oímos ruidos, y luego la puerta se abre, y por ella entra James

James se podría decir que es otro hijo adoptivo de Carlisle, pero él no es vampiro, es totalmente humano, Rosalie lo encontró de bebe, estaba recién nacido y Rose no tuvo corazón para dejarlo solo, así que lo recogió y ahora se podría decir que James ve en Rosalie a una madre, tiene 17, por lo cual puede ser elegido para esos juegos, solo le falta otro año y luego estará libre, nuestro distrito es un total asco, todas las personas creen que estar en los juegos es un verdadero honor, aquí se entrenan para los juegos, lamentablemente, a James también le toco entrenar a pesar de que ninguno de nosotros quisiera, él no tiene ninguna tesela, como la mayoría de los adolescentes aquí, nosotros nunca lo dejamos, como Carlisle trabaja en el hospital del distrito siempre tuvimos con que sostenerlo

En cierto modo le hemos dado a James el amor que le teníamos reservado a Renesmee, con el llenamos un poco el vacío que dejo Nessie al irse, ohh Nessie, el apodo que le dio mi viejo amigo Jacob Black

Jacob estaba destruido cuando pasaron los años y nunca la encontramos, me mataba ver a mi amigo tan triste así que le dije que consiguiera su propia familia, una esposa e hijos, y lo hizo, aunque aún le dolía la pérdida de Nessie, hizo una hermosa familia al lado de su esposa, que resultó ser la hija de Claire y Quil, obviamente Quil casi lo degolló cuando se entera que son novios, pero lo acepto después de un tiempo, al poco tiempo ella quedo embarazada y nació Carlie, la hija de Jacob, le puso Carlie a honor a Nessie, su esposa no dijo nada, lo permitió ya que sabía que Nessie había significado mucho para Jake, crecieron y Jake se dejó de convertir, al final tuvieron una muy hermosa vida juntos y como todos los humanos; murieron

Su muerte fue muy dolorosa para mí, aunque me conforto el que había tenido una vida hermosa, y como Jacob muchas otras personas se fueron; Billy, Sue, Charlie, Rene, y varios de la antigua manada, golpe tras golpe pero ese el precio que elegí por mi inmortalidad con el hombre que amo, y no me arrepiento

-Hola – dice James sentándose en el sofá al lado de Emmett, el cual le da un golpe en la espalda como saludo

-Hola, cariño ¿tienes hambre? Te podría preparar algo rápido – dijo Esme con su tono maternal y viéndolo con cariño

-Por favor, Esme – responde James con una sonrisa pequeña

Esme va rápidamente a la cocina y la puedo escuchar sacando y guardando cosas

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, cariño? – pregunto Rosalie haciéndosele al lado y acariciándolo en la cabeza, Rosalie fue muy buena madre con él, y el la ama

-Bien, todos están súper emocionados con la cosecha de mañana – dice y yo solo niego con la cabeza, emocionados de que otros 23 chicos pequeños mueran de la forma más brutal posible

-No entiendo esa emoción por otro año de los juegos – dice Alice con el ceño fruncido y pegándose más a Jasper, el cual la recibe gustoso pero también desconcertado por el ánimo de los adolescentes de este distrito

-O cierto, mañana es la cosecha, se me había olvidado por completo – digo Rosalie

-Sí, mañana es – dice Emmet

-¿Cuáles juegos se celebran este año? – pregunta Jasper

Todos pensamos

Pero Carlisle responde

-Lo Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre


	4. Capitulo 3 Elegidos

Capítulo 3 Elegidos

Renesmee POV

Desayuno con mis papas en silencio, hoy es la cosecha, otro año en el que mis padres estarán preocupados por mí, otro año en que 23 adolescentes de 12 a 18 años morirán brutalmente, mis padres están nerviosos por mí, tengo 24 oportunidades de asistir a los juegos, rio sin humor, es el mismo número de tributos

Tengo todas esas probabilidades porque pedía teselas, aunque no para mí, para la buena gente de la Veta, especialmente a las familias que tenían niños pequeños en ella, tengo una vestido azul hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros, mi cabello lo tengo recogido en una coleta alta

-Tranquila, cariño, este año saldrás impune, tal y como los otros, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos – dice mi mama, aunque creo que lo dice para convencerse a ella misma, no a mi

-Sí, lo se

Acabo de comer y mi mama recoge, yo me quedo mirando al vacío, sin saber que decir, ni que pensar

-Todo está bien – dice mi padre cogiéndome la mano y acariciándola con movimientos circulares, lo miro y veo que también está triste como mama, pero hay esperanza en sus ojos, algo que yo no tengo

Le apretó lo mano un poco en busca de apoyo, y el entiende el mensaje, porque se me acerca y me abraza delicadamente, yo hundo mi cabeza en su pecho y dejo que los latidos constantes de su corazón me tranquilicen, siento otros brazos a mí alrededor, es mama que también me abraza con fuerza, los abrazo a los dos, brindándome de su calor y amor

-Bueno, es hora de irnos se nos hace tarde – dice mi mama separándose, mi padre asiente pero yo sigo abrazada a el

El me soba la espada y susurra en mi oído

-Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien

Se me separa y con una última mirada nos dirigimos a la plaza, caminamos cogidos de la mano mientras yo veo al piso, pero a pesar de eso noto miradas en nosotros

Llegamos y les doy un último abrazo a mi papas, que dura arto pero en contra de mi voluntad me separo y voy a registrarme, la joven que atiende el puesto es brusca me coge la mano y de un movimiento me pincha el dedo haciendo salir sangre y dejándola caer en un gran libro, arde un poco así que me llevo el dedo a la boca, y prueba la sangre, extraño la sangre, pero ya no me puedo dar el lujo de alimentarme solo de ella, ahora es escasa la vez que me alimento de sangre, me limpio el dedo en el vestido y caminando me posiciono con las chicas de mi edad, casualmente quedo al lado de mi única amiga; Katniss Everdeen

Le toco el hombro y ella salta a mi contacto, rio un poco por su reacción y ella solo voltea los ojos

-Me asustaste – me dice

-Lo note

Me posiciono a su lado

-¿Cuántas posibilidades tienes de ir? – pregunta Katniss viendo al frente

-24 – la volteo a ver- irónico

Ella ríe sin humor

Ella voltea y ve a otro lado, sigo su mirada y veo que está observando a su hermana Prim, esta hermosa con esas dos trenzas que le caen por el pecho

-Esta hermosa- le digo

-Si – ella suspira cansada

-¿Cuantas tiene ella?

-Una

La miro alzando una ceja, ella me ve confundida

-¿Qué?

-Que te estas preocupando por nada

-¿Cómo que por nada?

-Sí, parece que piensas que ella tiene más posibilidades de ir con una, que yo con 24

Ella frunce el ceño

-Es mi hermana, obviamente me preocupo por ella

-No lo hagas, no va a ir, tenlo por seguro

Ella suspira y vuelve su mirada al frente

-Espero

Se abren las puertas del edificio de justicia y por ella pasa el alcalde, la hija del alcalde, dos agentes de la paz y la escolta del distrito 12; Effie Trinket, una capitoliana con el cerebro de una ardilla

Effie se acerca al micrófono y dice con su odioso acento entre preguntado y normal

-¡Felices juegos del Hambre! Y ¡Que la suerte este siempre de su lado! – dice la típica frase que llevo escuchando hace mucho

Empieza a hablar pero no le hago caso me limito a ver mis pies, a moverlos, en un momento me doy cuenta que están pasando el video del Capitolio, pero no le pongo atención, lo he visto más de un millón de veces, ya me aburre, además, de que yo viví en carne propia, se me todo eso de antemano

-Bueno, y sin más tardanza, se escogerá a un tributo, hombre y mujer, para el honor de representar a su distrito en los juegos del hambre – dice Effie- primero las damas, como siempre

Effie camina hasta la urna de las chicas y mete su manicura en ella, saca un papel y las chicas guardan la respiración, más de una ya se ha puesto morada por aguantar la respiración

Effie camina lentamente hasta el micrófono y se aclara la garganta, abre el sobre con aun más lentitud y lee en voz clara y alta

-Renesmee Cullen

Me he quedado petrificada en mi lugar, el corazón me late fuerte en las orejas y siento que empiezo a temblar, las demás chicas dejan salir un suspiro de alivio, menos yo, miro a mi lados y veo a Katniss que me ve preocupada, yo suspiro y le asiento para que se tranquilice, con pasos premeditados empiezo a caminar hacia el escenario acompañada por dos agentes de la paz

-Ven, quería, ven – insiste Effie, llego a su lado y me toma de los brazos

-Ella es nuestra tributo femenina de este año – dice con una enorme sonrisa, que me gustaría borrar – ahora el varón

Y hace el mismo procedimiento, veo al frente y veo a mis padres llorando abrazados, me ven totalmente entristecidos, se oyen los sollozos de mi madre, mientras que mi padre llora en silencio tratando de tranquilizarla, los miro y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, un lagrima solitaria sale pero rápidamente la quito, si me dejo ganar seré un mar de lagrimas

Cierro los ojos y agacho la cabeza, si los sigo mirando me alargare a llorar, y no puedo hacerlo

Effie ya está al frente con el micrófono, abre el papel y lo lee

-Peeta Mellark

Me quedo quieta cuando oigo su nombre, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir y alzo la cabeza, y veo como pálido se acerca al escenario, Peeta es rubio, como todos lo que son de la ciudad, es de contextura ancha y blanca, con los brazos bien marcados, pero sobre todo tiene unos increíbles ojos azules como el cielo, el sube las escaleras y se sitúa al lado de Effie

-Estos son nuestros tributos de este año – dice con alegría y empieza a aplaudir con demasiada efusividad, pero nadie aplaude, solo se quedan quietos mirándonos, hasta que uno por uno van aplaudiendo sin ser creíble, pero unas persona resaltan de toda la multitud; se llevaron los tres dedos centrales a la boca de la mano izquierda y nos señalaron con ellos, es un gesto antiguo de nuestro distrito, un adiós a un ser querido

Los agentes de la paz nos cogen con fuerza de los brazos y nos hacen entrar al edifico de justicia


	5. Chapter 4 Mentor

Capítulo 4 Mentor

Nos llevaron a unas habitaciones separadas empujándonos para que entremos, hay un sillón, una mesa y ahí una ventana, voy al sillón y me siento en el, apoyando mi codos en mis piernas y sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis manos, aún estoy en shock

Es que, aun no me puedo creer que haya sido elegida para estos juegos, jamás creí que yo debería luchar por mi vida, tengo que ganar por mis padres, son todo lo que tengo, aunque eso implique matar a Peeta tengo que volver, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para volver a casa, no hay límites, es matar o morir, y yo elijo matar

Matar significa perder mi humanidad, mi alma y eso es algo que Edward, mi padre biológico, cree mucho, pero ahora aquí ya no hay reglas, puedo conservar mi alma pero eso sería morir, o la pierdo y gano, ya no sé qué pensar

La puerta se abre y por ella pasan mis padres que solo al poner un pie en la habitación ya me tienen abrazada fuertemente

Mi madre solloza y mi padre llora en silencio

-Mi niña… Mi niña – mi madre me abrazo con aun más fuerza, yo solo le respondí el abrazo con la misma efusividad

-Todo estará bien, pequeña – dice mi padre- eres fuerte, no te dejes guiar con los absurdos rumores de los ciudadanos, ganaras, te lo prometo mi amor

-Los quiero mucho, jamás lo olviden por favor –digo en medio del abrazo

-No digas eso Nessie – dice mi madre- suena a que ya te has rendido, ¿eso hiciste? Ya te rendiste sin ni siquiera intentarlo

-No mama, no me he rendido

-Y no lo hagas

-Los amo

-Y nosotros a ti

La puerta se abre y por ella entra un agente de la paz que arrastra a mis padres para sacarlos

-Los quiero no se les olviden – grito

-Y nosotros a ti, Nessie

Y la puerta se cierra con un gran portazo

Sé que ya no va a entrar nadie, no tengo amigos en la escuela y ni hablar de familia. Pero para sorpresa mía la puerta se abre y por ella entra Katniss

Se para en frente mío y me sorprende abrazándome, Katniss no es lo que digamos muy demostrativa con las emociones, yo le devuelvo el abrazo a los pocos segundos

Ella se separa y me coge la mano y me pone algo en ella

Lo veo de cerca y veo a un Sinsajo, un pájaro mutante que canta hermoso, el Sinsajo es como una cachetada a la cara al Capitolio, ya que demuestra la libertad y la libre expresión, algo que el Capitolio no tolera

-Consérvalo

-Gracias, Katniss

Lo desabrocho y me lo pongo en el pecho

La miro y le dedico una sonrisa pequeña

-Gracias, por todo

Ella sonríe y me vuelve a abrazar, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y ya es hora de que Katniss se vaya

Me mira por una última vez y habla

-Vuelve

-Tenlo por seguro, no te podrás deshacer de mí tan fácilmente

Me sonríe y sale por la puerta

Vuelve otro agente de la paz y me saca a la fuerza, me encuentro en el pasillo con Effie y Peeta, el cual tiene los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz, se nota que ha estado llorando

Nos guían a fuera del edificio y ahí nos espera un auto que luego nos lleva a la estación del tren, lo más moderno que ahí en el doce

Caminamos por un pasillo y luego nos encontramos con el comedor, ahí una mesa repleta de comida, y de todo tipo de postres y frutas, nunca había visto tanta comida y por la cara que hace Peeta, el tampoco

-Coman, todo está a su disposición – chilla Effie

Peeta y yo nos miramos y volvemos la mirada al piso, con pequeños pasos me acerco a un sofá y me siento cruzando la pierna y con la espalda recta, tal y como me enseñaron Alice y Rosalie mucho tiempo atrás

-Que buena postura, eres toda una señorita – dice Effie sonriendo con entusiasmo, yo solo asiento y veo al frente, Peeta se ha sentado en el sillón del frente y veo como se restriega las manos con nervios

-Voy a buscar a Haymitch, debe estar en el vagón de bar

Oímos los tacones de Effie alejarse con un tin tin y yo vuelvo mi mirada al piso, sin saber que hacer o pensar si quiera

-¿Ya lo conoces? – la voz de Peeta retumba por todo el lugar, yo lentamente levanto la cabeza y fijo mis ojos en el viendo sus ojos azules casi escondidos por sus pestañas largas – a Haymitch me refiero

-No, jamás lo había visto en persona

El asiente y se acerca un poco más a mí, yo sigo quieta en mi lugar

-Yo tampoco, solo sé que es un bebedor ermitaño y que odia a todo el mundo

Por alguna razón eso me hace sonreír

-Que malo eres, Peeta

Él sonríe con amplitud mostrando toda su hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y organizados

-Como no tienes idea

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, oigo el arrastre de la puerta automatizada al abrirse con una ráfaga de viento, por mi desarrollado olfato, igual que varios otros sentidos, un penetrante olor a alcohol y a desinfectante me invade lo que hace que sin disimulo alguno lleve mi mano a mi nariz y empiece a respirar por la boca

Haymitch se viene tambaleando hasta sentarse a mi lado, a lo que hago una mueca, pero como fui muy bien educada, sé que lo que estoy haciendo se ve mal, así que lentamente retiro mi mano, me siento derecha y cruzo la pierna, pero respiro por la boca haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no oler

-Bueno – empiezo a decir Haymitch – felicidades muchachos

Peeta y yo nos miramos y volvemos a ver a Haymitch

Él bebe de su vaso lleno de, lo que huelo y veo, margarita

-Entonces ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – dice Peeta con el ceño fruncido

-Wau, tranquilo chico, estas muy emocionado – sus palabras salen arrastradas y con esfuerzo – la mayoría no están tan… emocionados

-Sí, pero nosotros queremos vivir… así que dinos que tenemos que hacer, eres nuestro mentor, tú tienes que… - Peeta no puede seguir ya que Haymitch lo interrumpe de una forma bruta

-¿Mentor? Yo no soy su mentor, yo soy la persona que puede decidir quién muere y quien no

El sujeto es un severo estúpido

Peeta se para enojado a lo que Haymitch reacciona saltando tirándose encima su bebida, mira su camisa mojada y vuelve a mirar a Peeta

-Hiciste que me derramara encima de mi camisa nueva

-Pues no es una gran perdida

Haymitch suspira y se para

-Iré a mi habitación, ahí podre beber en paz

Haymitch camina y sale de la habitación, antes cogiendo un panecillo de la mesa de la comida

Peeta y yo nos miramos y yo solo me alzo de hombros, el aprieta la mandíbula con dureza, hasta el punto de preguntarme como es que no le duele

-No – dice Peeta de pronto – él es nuestro mentor, tiene que ayudarnos

Se va por donde se fue Haymitch murmurando cosas para sí mismo.

Yo me quedo ahí sentada, sola con mis pensamientos


	6. Chapter 5 Distrito 1

Capítulo 5 Distrito 1

Bella POV

Tengo la mano de Edward fuertemente agarrada, nuestro dedos están entrelazados. Estamos caminando a la plaza para que elijan a los tributos del distrito este año

Rosalie tiene fuertemente agarrado a James, al punto de preguntarme como es que no lo ha ahogado, y con Emmet al lado

Todos caminamos en silencio al lado de nuestra pareja. Nadie se atreve a hablar

Cuando llegamos nos acomodamos en la sección que es para los menores de 12 y mayores de 18. Todos hemos dicho que tenemos más de 18 años y nos creen, excepto a James ya que a él lo han visto crecer

Rosalie se despide de James dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo. Él va a registrarse y luego se acomoda en el lugar que tienen los chicos de su edad

Del edificio de justicia sale el alcalde con sus dos hijas y su hijo, agentes de la paz y luego la representante del Capitolio; Lux Keys, una mujer con más quilo de maquillaje que piel. Esta vestida totalmente de verde fosforescente haciendo que sea molesto para mis ojos

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, a la celebración de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos anuales del hambre

Todos aplauden y aúllan con emoción. Yo frunzo el ceño, no puedo creer que a esta gente les gusten ver como conocidos, amigos o incluso familiares son asesinados de forma brutal

Lux empieza a hablar pero yo no le pongo atención, a los pocos minutos empiezan a rodar el video traído directamente del capitolio, de él y como fue la guerra y el porqué de los juegos

Yo no lo veo

Me limito a ver a Edward, el cual siente mi mirada y me voltea a ver. Sus ojos siguen siendo esas lagunas de miel que tanto me gustan. Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y el pasa un brazo por atrás de mí y me abraza con el

-Bueno, ahora sin más demora, los tributos. Primero las damas

Lux va a la urna de las chicas con paso apresurado. Todas las mujeres se muestran relajadas, como si esto no les importara

Lux coge un papel y vuelve al micrófono

Se aclara la garganta y habla

-Glimmer Potts

Una chica sale de la sección de 16 años, rubia y que desprendia sensualidad camina con la cara en alto hasta el escenario, luego se pone al lado de Lux con una sonrisa sadica

-Felicidades, querida

Glimmer asiente

-Ahora los varones

Camina hasta la urna de los varones y saca un papel

En eso Edward se tensa y su cara demuestra preocupación, lo veo confundida pero él no me devuelve la mirada. Mira a Alice fijamente, la cual parpadea rápidamente como cuando acaba de salir de una visión

Me tenso instantáneamente

Y no fui la única que lo noto

Todos vemos a Alice, que se ha queda en shock, y luego de un movimiento brusco ve a la fila de los chicos

En eso Lux habla

-James Cullen

Todos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestro lugar. No, no nuestro pequeño James. Primero Renesmee, y ahora James. No

Rosalie suelta empieza a sollozar en los brazos de Emmet, que también tienes los ojos aguados

Al igual que todos nosotros

James se ha quedado estático en su lugar. Incluso se ha puesto pálido. Pero se recupera y se encamina hacia el escenario y se posiciona al lado de Lux

-Felicidades muchacho

James la ignora, ve al piso con la mirada perdida

Lux se vuelve hacia nosotros

-¿Algún voluntario?

Y nuestras esperanzas se vuelven a alzar. En este distrito siempre hay voluntarios, les gusta ir a los juegos

Edward baja la vista y cierra los ojos

-¿Qué sucede, hijo? – pregunta Carlisle

-No van a ver voluntario. Se dice que estoy juegos será casi imposible sobrevivir

Y todos nos quedamos en silencio

No hay respuesta por nadie, Lux suspira resignada

-Ok, entonces. Aplaudan a sus tributos

La gente empieza a aplaudir y a silbar con emoción

Yo me recargo en Edward, y sollozo sin lágrimas. Odio no poder llorar, es lo único que extraño de mi humanidad. Las demás mujeres Cullen copian mi acción y se recargan en su esposo. Hace años perdimos a nuestra pequeña Nessie, y ahora vamos a perder a nuestro James. Estoy es muy injusto.


	7. Chapter 6 Desfile de Tributos

Capitulo 6 Desfile de Tributos

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente tengo una mano que apretuja el corazón, no me deja respirar con normalidad. Quiero llorar, pero soy tan orgullosa que no me lo permito. Me vuelvo a poner la ropa con la que fui cosechada y camino lentamente hasta el comedor

-En el caso que tenga frio aria una fogata

-No, sería fácil que te asesinen

Oigo a Haymitch y a Peeta hablar, al parecer ya se dignó a hacerse cargo de su puesto. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer

-Buenos días, Nessie, ¿Cómo has dormido? –la única que se atrevería a preguntar eso es Effie Trinket. Quisiera contestarle mil y una obscenidades, pero me puede más mi educación y termino respondiéndole amablemente

-Muy bien, gracias Effie

Ella me dedica una sonrisa enorme llena de felicidad

-¿Por qué eres tan educadita, preciosa?

Miro a Haymitch, y alzo una ceja

-Así me criaron –contesto seca

No quiero ponerme a hablar de mi familia. Si lo hago, seré un mar de lágrimas. Como los extraño

Cuando me siento unos avox me llenan el plato hasta estar abarrotado. Les dedico un asentimiento como agradecimiento. Se muestran sorprendidos y veo en sus ojos lo agradecidos que están, me quedo muda, no quiero imaginarme el trato que les deben de dar para que se muestren tan consternados por un simple gesto de amabilidad

-Entonces hay que agradecerles a tus padres, hicieron un gran trabajo contigo, eres todo un encanto, y uno muy educado. Maravilloso

Solo sonrió de lado y me largo a comer

-¿Cómo es fácil que te asesinen? –pregunto a Haymitch

Pero el que responde es Peeta

-Haciendo una fogata en plena noche

-Es más que obvio, la luz del fuego a mitad de la noche atraería a los profesionales, y también a muchos animales, y entre ellos mutos. No hay que ser un genio para saberlo

Haymitch me mira un poco ido

-Aja, ahora resulta que eres toda una experta en superviviente, creo que no necesitaras mi ayuda en la arena

Lo miro furiosa, como quisiera partirle le cara para que esa sonrisita de pacotilla se le quite

Iba a contestar cuando todo se oscurece y se hace un silencio supulcral. De un momento a otro, estamos llegando al Capitolio

Peeta se para de su asiento de un salto y va casi saltando a la ventana. Yo dudo un poco pero me le uno y me posiciono en su lado mirando atrás vez de la ventana

Y ante nosotros, se hace presente el gran capitolio

Peeta y yo nos miramos un segundo y rápidamente volvemos al capitolio

Miles de pelucas de todos los tipos de colores altamente alterados se ven, ropa horrible y demasiado chillante, zapatos más grandes que tus pies. Y lo peor; las alteraciones, ¿Cómo les puede parecer hermoso unos bigotes de gato en la nariz? O cuernos, o…todo eso, es horrible. Me siento en un circo en la sección de fenómenos

Veo como Peeta sonríe y empieza a saludar. La multitud empieza a gritar emocionada. Yo no hago nada, me quedo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, enojada. Veo que una cámara me está grabando a la cara.

Yo alzo una ceja y envió una mirada retadora

No soy una idiota, no les sonreiré a las personas que me quieren ver muerta. No estoy tan loca

Cuando salimos las cámaras siguen en nuestras caras. Effie me agarra del brazo

Y lo próximo que se es que estoy yendo a que me espabilen. Los asistentes de mi estila; Venia, Flavius y Octavia, me quitan todo rastro de vello corporal del cuerpo, me bañan y me echan un montón de productos en el cabello. Mi piel queda más suave que nunca y huelo a lavanda. Me dejan en una habitación acostada con solo una bata puesta

Yo solo suspiro

Aun no me he permitido pensar. Si lo hago, me romperé. Y no sería justo, ni para mí, para mis padres, ni siquiera para Haymitch

Oigo la puerta abrirse y volteo bruscamente

Por ella, entra el hombre más normal que he visto en toda mi estadía en el capitolio, viste de negro de pies a cabeza, moreno y la única alteración que tiene es una línea dorada en sus parpados. Demasiado… ¿normal? Para el capitolio

-Eres muy valiente

-¿Ah?

-Que eres muy valiente - reitera- cualquiera en tu sitio se hubiera largado a llorar mientras le da un ataque de pánico. Tú no, eres muy valiente

-Gracias, aunque la mayoría solo se limita a felicitarme

-Eso no ayuda mucho en este momento ¿o si?

-No, en nada

-Bueno, para eso estoy aquí. Soy Cinna, tu estilista y mi trabajo es hacer que jamás se olviden de ti

-Vas a hacerme ver bonita –digo irónica

Él sonríe, parece que no le molesto mi comentario

-Te voy a hacer inolvidable. Te tengo que vestir de acorde tu distrito como es común

-El mío es de mineros- y mis esperanzas de parecer una idiota en el desfile se van más abajo del Tártaro.

-Sí, pero yo no lo quiero hacer

-¿Eh?

-La minería produce carbón. ¿Y que produce carbón?

-¿Hambre?

-No, fuego

-¿Quemaduras?

-No has entendido. Y no dispongo del tiempo para poder explicarte, así que tendrás que limitarte a confiar en mí

-Está bien, solo no me hagas incinerar y seguiremos siendo amigos –le sonrió para que sepa que voy de broma y el me la devuelve

En las próximas horas soy la Barbie en tamaño real de Cinna. Alice estaría encantada, pero enojada porque jamás me había dejado de ella. Oh mi pequeña duende, como te extraño

_¡Basta ya Renesmee! Deja de pensar en cosas que te van a poner sentimental _

Al final llevo un traje negro con capa sintético. Tengo que admitirlo, creí que podría quedar más ridícula, pero no lo estoy. Es como una armadura

Bajamos por el elevador al lugar donde nos esperar nuestros carruajes para el desfile.

Encuentro a Haymitch, Peeta y una chica con un tatuaje de tigre y cabello amarillo al lado, debe ser la estilista de Peeta; Portia

Peeta tiene el mismo traje que yo versión masculina. Mientras yo tengo el pelo sujeto en una complicada trenza, él lo tiene peinado perfectamente para atrás. Se muy guapo

Apuesto que más de una chica va a caer ante el

Pero, en mi opinión, solo tiene un defecto. Un defecto fatídico muy grande; no es Jacob Black, y nunca lo será

No podría haber personas más opuestas que Jacob Black y Peeta Mellark

Uno moreno de piel rojiza y cabello negro, el otro rubio de piel blanca, ojos negros y ojos azules. Peeta es muy dulce, Jacob no era de esas personas que demostraran sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Cuando me voltea a ver, abre los ojos sorprendido

-Por un momento creí que eras un soldado, Renesmee. Estas… hermosa

Yo le sonrió un poco, sigo desanimada por el pensamiento hacia Jacob

-Gracias, Peeta. Tú estás muy guapo

-Bueno ya basta de cumplidos, me están ahogando de tanta cursilería – no podía ser otro más que Haymitch con botella en mano y con un aliento a Mondragón

-A ver chicos – nos junta Cinna- les prometo que es fuego falso

-Se ve muy real- ataca Peeta

-Esa era la idea. Los trajes no los dejaran sentir ningún tipo de dolor, se los garantizo

Los dos asentimos

Haymitch, Cinna y los demás se van, no falta nada para el desfile de tributos. Peeta me tiene que ayudar a subir. No puedo evitar mirar a los profesionales. Se ven todos arrogantes y sedientos de sangre

Los del dos son los que más me inquietan. Su mirada mortífera y con falta de sentimientos me hace tragar duro, serán duros, lo se

Los del uno están hablando entre ellos. Llevan trajes de color fucsia con un cinturón de lentejuelas y plumas. No puedo evitar ver a la chica, creo que se llama Glimmer según me ha dicho Haymitch, lleva una especie de turbante rosa con plumas en su cabeza. Me muerdo el labio para no reírme a carcajadas, definitivamente no soy la más ridícula aquí.

Mi mirada se encuentra con la del chico del 1, no tengo idea de cómo se llama. Su mirada es igual a la de los demás; fría, calculadora y lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Otro profesional listo para matar

Aparto la mirada cuando una bocina anuncia que ya es hora

El desfile de tributos va a empezar

Empiezan a salir los del 1, como era de esperarse son aclamados, al igual que los del 2 y 4, los profesionales siempre son los favoritos. Cinna lleva corriendo y nos incendia. Yo salto y espero el calor agonizante del calor mientras me empiezo a quemar viva. Pero no llega, solo se siente un cosquilleo

Miro a Peeta y sonrió tranquila, el me la devuelve más tímido

Los del 11 salen. Y es nuestro turno

Mi mirada se va al piso viendo mis botas de combate. Jamás me ha gustado la atención, esto es demasiado para mí. Al salir, todo se queda en silencio, yo sigo con la mirada gacha. En un momento, gritos más estruendosos que cualquier otros se escuchan, gritan el nombre de nuestro distrito, gritan nuestros nombres

Siento la mano de Peeta y la aparto bruscamente volteándolo a ver

-Dale, lo van a amar

Pero no me deja tiempo de contestarle

Me toma de la mano y las alza sobre nuestras cabezas. Y la multitud perdió la cabeza

Miro a todos y sonrió un poco de lado. Miro al frente con la cabeza en alto. Orgullosa de decir que vengo de distrito 12. Y entonces me veo en la pantalla gigante. Sonrió un poco más y guiño el ojo. Veo que más de uno se ha desmayado. Todo Panem me está observando, ya no hay persona que no conozca mi cara. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo

Al llegar al círculo que han formado los demás tributos bajamos las manos pero no la separamos, seguimos con las manos entrelazadas. Y aparece el presidente Snow. Sus ojos de serpiente examinan a todos los tributos mientras habla. No le pongo ni un poco de cuidado. Solo sé que ya ha terminado cuando cita una frase muy celebre

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

Empezamos a entrar al edificio de entrenamiento. Al bajar nos encontramos a una Effie muy emocionada, a Cinna contento y a Haymitch más borracho

-Muy buen espectáculo, los aman – Effie chilla emocionada

-¿No te quemaste? Que pesar- escupe Haymitch hacia mí

-¿No te dan miedo las llamas?

-Llamas falsas que… -se queda callado y ve sobre nuestro hombro

No puedo evitar hacerlo yo también

Los profesionales nos ven enojados. No, enojados no, están furiosos, les falta poco para que les salgan humo por las orejas. El del dos es el que se ve más enojado

Haymitch nos hace irnos enseguida, alegando que como le hemos quitado el protagonismo a los profesionales esta desesperados por venganza.

-Como ustedes son del distrito 12, tendrán las Pent House

Peeta asiento y yo no digo nada. Sigo un poco nerviosa por la mirada del chico del dos.


	8. Capitulo 7 Recuerdos

Capítulo 7

Al llegar al lugar donde nos alojaremos hasta la matanza me quedo sorprendida y estática en mi lugar, al igual que Peeta. Este hermoso, y muy bien decorado. Limpio y huele a rosas, la noche se ve por unos grandes ventanales, unas luces de todos los colores indica que el Capitolio está de fiesta

Effie nos guía hasta llegar al comedor y luego nos dice que nuestra única obligación hoy es no llegar tarde a la cena. Con esas palabras me voy a la que imagino es mi habitación. Me encuentro con una gran cama que se muy suave y blanca, pero por el momento, no puedo pensar en dormir, a pesar de ser lo que más quiero en este momento. Voy al baño y no pierdo el tiempo, me quito toda esa armadura, cuando todo cae al suelo y me quedo en ropa interior enfrente del espeso me permito respirar otra vez.

Con dedos agiles me quito la trenza. Me tarde un poco más de media hora en quitarme todo el maquillaje

Y me veo a mí

Por fin soy yo, veo mis rasgos maduros y finos, la cabellera que da un poco más debajo de los hombros, labios rojos natural y rellenitos. Y los ojos grandes achocolatados que tanto le gustaban a mi padre me miraban. Había cambiado con forme pasaban los años; mi piel más morena, mi cuerpo estaba más musculado y corpulento, ya no era esa silueta tan femenina y aniñada de antes, mis movimientos y gestos eran bruscos y desaliñados. Y lo peor; en mis ojos se veía todo lo que había sufrido por la separación de mi familia, la guerra, y luego mi participación como tributo. Pero jamás me he permitido llorar, me hace débil. No quiero ser débil. Tenía una cicatriz en la mano hecha por fuego, otra en el cuello por un corte, y en el pecho tenía una cicatriz en línea por un cuchillo. Ya no tenía la piel de porcelana, mis manos estaban carrasposas y un poco callosas por haber trabajado en el quemadero y haber salido al bosque a cazar algo para poder comer mis padres y yo, obviamente no podía hacerlo a mi manera, me las tenía que ingeniar

Me desnudo y me meto a la ducha. Tiene tanto botones que al final escojo unos al azar. Jazmín y menta flota en el aire. Dejo mi cabeza vagar en la ducha. Es muy relajante. Salgo y me envuelvo en una toalla, un aparato del piso hace que en pocos segundos este totalmente seca

Camino a la habitación y en la cama me encuentro con una muda de ropa interior y un pijama. Seguro un Avox la trajo, no hago nada mientras me lo coloco. Quiero dormir, estoy agotada y esa cama se ve muy cómoda

Pero no puedo, tengo que cumplir con el horario que se me ha impuesto

Cuando llego están dando las cosechas de los demás tributos. Llegue un poco retrasada y ya van con el chico del 2, Cato

Me siento al lado de Peeta y empiezo a comer en silencio. Hago un gran esfuerzo para no dormirme en la sopa. Peeta me golpe la pierna por debajo de la mesa cuando ve que me voy de cara con el cuenco de ternera

-Mañana empiezan los entrenamientos –masculla Effie emocionada. Solo hago una mueca, Peeta no hace nada –He hablado con unos amigos míos que estarías dispuestos a patrocinarlos, y están más que emocionados. Pero quieren ver su resultado en la prueba con los Vigilantes. Así que esfuércense y tendrán patrocinadores seguros.

Eso nos hizo sonreír a Peeta y a mí, al menos Effie estaba haciendo algo para ayudarnos. Pero es Effie, así que siempre tiene que decir alguna frase fuera de lugar, no sé si es consiente o no de lo que hace

-Así tal vez el próximo año me concedan un distrito mejor

Mi sonrisa se ha ido. Mi ceño fruncido y labios apretados en una línea furiosa hace que Effie me vea confundida. A Peeta se le ha congelado la sonrisa y poco a poco la deja caer. Y como nadie habla trata de alivianar las cosas

-Gracias por tu apoyo Effie. Espero que te consigan un distrito más decente

Sigo comiendo con los nervios de punta. Jamás me han caído bien los capitolinos, de hecho, los odio. Odio su sonrisa superficial, odio su maldita ropa de payaso de circo, odio su maldita vida. Ellos hacen fiestas hasta las 4 de la madrugada, se emborrachan hasta perder el conocimiento y comen a montones, mientras nosotros escasamente tenemos para comer y vivir. Es tan injusto

-Mañana empiezan los entrenamientos –Dice Peeta

Miro a Haymitch y hago una mueca de desagrado

-¿Te puedo pedir un consejo o te burlaras? Porque si es así no digas nada

-Qué carácter, preciosa –balbucea Haymitch y mira a Peeta - ¿Qué se te da bien?

-Nada

Haymitch se echa para atrás y suspira mientras se lleva la botella a la boca

-Eso es un problema

Y antes de poder evitarlo. Hablo contradiciendo a Peeta

-Eso no es verdad

Me miran esperando una explicación, así que no tengo más remedio. Suspiro y me tomo la poca carne que me quedaba

-Cuando iba a comprarle pan o un pastel a tu padre –empiezo a explicar con la voz más clara que puedo – siempre te veía cargar saco de harina muy pesados. Tienes fuerza, y eso te da una gran ventaja, Peeta.

-Pues no creo que pueda matar a alguien con un costal de harina

Effie alza una ceja y piensa, como si lo estuviera considerando

-No me refería a eso, y lo sabes

-Eso no es nada a comparación de lo que tú haces, Renesmee

Alzo una ceja y lo miro escéptica

-Y, según tú, ¿Qué puedo haces?

-No te hagas la desentendida. Sabes cazar –me tenso al oírlo- a veces te veía darle a mi padre un par de ardillas, y en dos ocasiones un ganso. Sé que eres de la ciudad, pero recuerda que yo también lo soy, y sé que nosotros también pasamos hambre en muchas oportunidades. En esos días te veía salir temprano y no volver hasta entrada la noche con grandes presas que tú misma habías cazado

-Algunas se las compraba a Katniss y a –mis mejillas se sonrojan y tengo que carraspear un poco- A Gale

Al parecer todos en la habitación lo notaron. Y no es para menos, me acabo de sonrojar al mencionar a Gale Hawthorne

Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es alto, más de 1.80 me imagino, tiene la piel aceitunada, el pelo negro azabache y liso, lo he visto sonreír una que otra vez, tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Pero esa sonrisa no te hace ver estrella al igual que la de Jacob, y no tiene los ojos negros como Jake, los tiene grises claros

Es muy guapo, no por nada tiene a más de la mitad del distrito con los ojos puestos en él. Es guapo, no hay duda, pero jamás será Jake

-¿le comprabas presas a Katniss y a Gale? – pregunta Peeta

-Algunas veces, cuando tenía suerte y podía permitirnos ese capricho. Las demás veces, iba al bosque y lo conseguía yo

-¿eres arquera como Katniss? –vuelve a preguntar Peeta

-Si –no he tocado un arco más de 6 veces, pero no puedo ir a decirle a Peeta que corro detrás de la presa porque tengo velocidad sobre humana

-Eso ya es más de lo que yo puedo hacer

-Te entrenaras, y mejoraras

-Y tú también

Nos quedamos callados. Nadie quiere hablar del distrito 12

-tengo sueño – suelto bruscamente- voy a ir a mi habitación

No espero respuesta, me levanto arrastrando la silla y camino a paso rápido hasta mi habitación

En ella me tiro a la cama tapando mi cara con la almohada. Esto es demasiado para mí, me duele el pecho de solo pensar en cómo estarán papa y mama. Quisiera saber cómo estará Katniss, éramos, en cierto modo, amigas, y ella despedirme, y me dio el sinsajo. El sinsajo que ahora está en la mesa de noche, lo cojo y me quedo observándolo un rato

De oro puro. Es muy hermoso y caro, podría alimentar a mi familia por más de dos meses si lo vendiera

Me lo llevo al pecho en gesto afligido

En este momento, lo único que me conecta a mi casa en el 12 es este pequeño sinsajo que descansa en mi pecho mientras cierro los ojos y me voy durmiendo poco a poco


	9. Capitulo 8 No me lo creerias

Capítulo 8 No me lo creerias

-Oye Nessie, ¿quieres ir a la Push? – dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa. Yo le respondí con otra mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban

-Claro, vamos

-¿A quién le pediste permiso, Renesmee? –mi maravilloso padre hizo acto de presencia con los brazos cruzados. Estábamos fuera de la casa grande. Los demás Cullen también aparecieron por la puerta. Yo solo pude bufar y blanquear los ojos. Esto es ridículo

-Papi, solo vamos a la Push – Esa era yo, me tenían muy consentida y protegida. Mi voz salía aniñada y cantarina, hice un puchero que valió varias sonrisas de parte de las mujeres Cullen. Con una apariencia de 15 años de edad, aun tenia rasgo de bebe

Mi papi suspiro y abrió los brazos hacia mí, en menos de un segundo yo lo estaba abrazando con delicadeza

-Gracias, papi –le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla – eres el mejor

-¡Consentida! –grito Emmet

Yo le saque la lengua y el como adulto maduro me devolvió el gesto

-No sé porque reprochas, tio Emm –dije suavemente- si tú eres unos de los que más me consiente

Dejo caer los hombros en gesto de derrota y suspiro pesadamente

-Tienes razón

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía abrazándome por las piernas, haciendo que quedara en el aire. Yo empecé a reírme a carcajadas mientras Emmet saltaba dando vueltas. Todos los demás se nos unieron en una armonía dulce y delicada

Podía ver a mi querida abuela Esme abrazada a mi abuelito viéndonos felizmente, mi tía Rose estaba sonriendo un poco con los brazos en el pecho mirando a Emmet, mi tio Jasper mandaba olas de alegría mientras Alice daba brinquitos a su lado. Y luego mis padres se habían abrazado y metido en su burbuja. Y por último, mi Jake estaba recargado en su motocicleta con las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero viéndome con devoción, y sonriendo como solo él sabe hacer

Era perfecto. La familia perfecta

_PUM PUM PUM_

-Eso hora de levantarse –chillo la irritante voz de Effie- hoy va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante. Arriba chicos, tenemos una agenda que cumplir

Apreté más mi almohada. Había soñado con ellos, en la vez que había ido a la Push para visitar a Emily que estaba muy embarazada. Lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, pero de un movimiento brusco las aparte. Ese recuerdo había ocurrido dos semanas antes de mi huida, jamás supe si él bebe de Emily y Sam era niño o niña, Emily estaba esperando que fuera niña. No supe como lo llamaron, quien fue su padrino, ni siquiera supe si los demás habían tenido hijos, si se casaron. Si Leah Clearwater por fin se había imprimando como ella tanto deseaba. Jamás supe nada de mi familia de la Push

Agite mi cabeza y me pare de un salto

No podría permitirme deprimirme, hoy era el primer de entrenamiento y tenía que concentrarme

Fui a la ducha y oprimí los mismos botones de ayer. Esta vez no me pude permitir quedarme tanto tiempo debajo de la ducha. Cuando salí del baño la cama estaba tendida y sobre ella descasaba la ropa para el entrenamiento, la camisa era negra con los lados rojos y en los hombros el número de mi distrito, un pantalón de ejercicio y unos zapatos deportivos

Me lo puse rápidamente. Me hice una trenza en el pelo y salí en busca de mi desayuno

En el comedor estaban Peeta, Effie y Haymitch comiendo tranquilamente, excepto Effie que aprovechaba para hablar a velocidad alarmante

Yo me sente al lado de Peeta y le dedique un sonrisa como saludo, el me la devolvió más tímido. Empecé a comer tranquilamente, mientras trataba de no ponerle atención a Effie, lo cual se estaba dificultando por el tono de voz que estaba usando

-En los entrenamientos –corto Haymitch a Effie bruscamente, no pude estar más agradecida- No demuestren lo que saben –miro a Peeta- mantente alejado de las pesas y cualquier cosa donde debas mostrar tu fuerza, y tu –me miro a mi y dio un largo trago a su bebida – Alejadita de los arcos. De resto prueben con todo, la más mínima cosa le puede salvarles la vida. Una cosa, ¿entrenaran juntos o por separado?

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo no sabía que responder, de hecho me daba igual, con o sin él tenía mucho que aprender en menos de una semana. Peeta me miro y susurro en un tono que si no fuera por mi oído sobre desarrollado no hubiera podido entender

-¿Juntos?

Lo pensé un momento, no me gustaría entrenar sola, me frustraría más rápido y me gustaría ayudar a Peeta en algo que él no sepa

-Juntos –confirme

Los dos miramos a Haymitch a la vez, y como si estuviera planeado hablamos a la vez

-Juntos

Nos miramos y volvimos a Haymitch

Él nos miraba con una ceja alzada

-Eso me dio escalofríos, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Nos alzamos de hombros y hablábamos de nuevo

-No lo se

Decidí quedarme callada, esto ya era lo suficientemente incomodo como para seguir

-Eso hora de ir al entrenamiento –chillo Effie parándose la silla de un salto

Yo termine mi jugo de naranja de un trago y Peeta se comió su última porción de pudin de chocolate. Seguimos a Effie hasta el ascensor, pulso un botón y las puertas se abrieron. Cuando nos adentramos en él me apoye contra la pared mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y suspiraba

-¿Nerviosa? – la suave voz de Peeta me hizo abrir los ojos. Me miraba intensamente, sus ojos azules brillaban con un extraño sentimiento en ellos. No lo sabría identificar

-Un poco. ¿Tu?

-Un poco

Sonrió un poco más animadamente

Me acerque más a Peeta y él se volvió hacia mí. Le sonríe y el me devolvió el gesto

No sé por qué no me tape la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Me gusta tu sonrisa

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y las mías también al notar el comentario. ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle eso?

-Gracias. Pero la tuya es mucho más hermosa

Baje la mirada avergonzada mientras mi cara se ponía más ropa que un tomate. Sonreí un poco confundida, hace ya muchísimos años que no me sonrojaba avergonzaba por algún comentario halagador para mí

Las puertas se abrieron y nos dejaron ver el centro de entrenamiento, plateado y muy higienizado. Éramos los últimos en venir, y ya los demás estaban en un medio circulo al frente de una instructora. Pude notar que Peeta y yo éramos los únicos que íbamos como equipo además de los profesionales. No hicimos en una esquina y ella empezó a hablar

-Podrán creer que lo que más necesitan aprender son cosas como espadas, cuchillos, arcos, y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero una deshidratación puede matar igual que un chuchillo, les recomiendo que no ignoren los puestos de sobrevivencia. Hay 4 ejercicios obligatorios, pero de esto podrán moverse libremente entrenando ustedes solos, los instructores en cada base les ayudaran. Suerte

Todos los demás se separaron. Peeta y yo nos miramos y empezamos a caminar por todos los lugares

Fuimos a nudos, donde el instructor estuvo más que contento de recibirnos. Yo logre hacer unos nudos con facilidad, después de todo no era la primera vez que los hacía. En cambio Peeta se le complico, pero con paciencia fue capaz de hacer un buen nudo, aunque no tan resistente

Decidimos separarnos para ver los puestos que se nos dieran mejor. Fui a un detector de bayas venenosas, curativas y comestibles, me fue bien pero no esplendido, me confundí un par de veces y dije que una curativa era una comestible, y una venenosa era curativa. Tengo que estudiar un poco más de bayas

Y luego fui a fuego, me resulto extrañamente fácil, solo era un poco de fuerza

Ya cansada de los puestos de sobrevivencia me fue a los de defensa, inicie por la espalda y me hicieron entrar a un aula de simulación, sujetaba la espada con fuerza lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Sentí movimiento a mi lado, mande la espalda y atravesé a un holograma con una maso en la mano listo para darme en la cabeza. Otro de materializo enfrente mío con arco y flecha, lanzo una que iba directo a mi estómago, me moví justo a tiempo para que apenas me rosara, y le corte la cabeza en un movimiento limpio

Estaba haciendo esplendido, pero no podía dejar que todo viera así que era bueno en esto, así que me hice la que no sabía que un holograma se acercaba por detrás. Vi como otra espada me atraviesa y como un holograma rojo indicaba que había perdido

No le di importancia y salí dándole la espalda a la mujer del dos que me miraba con una mueca burlona. No me importo, al menos sé que soy buena con la espalda

El resto del día no pasó nada especial que contar, cuando llegue comí apresurada y fue a dormir. Al otro día repetí mi rutina de la mañana, desayune y volvimos a bajar. Cada vez falta menos para los juegos

Estaba de nuevo en la sección de identificación de bayas, necesito saber de esto porque puede que haya la posibilidad de que en los juego son haya animales para cazar, no me puedo arriesgar a padecer hambre. Así que si haciendo esto lo evito, a esto me dedicare

Después de media hora veo como una peliroja que parece comadreja quiere estar en el puesto, así que me alejo y ella casi corre a tomarlo. Yo vago sola, hasta que puedo ver el cabello rubio de Peeta en la sección de camuflaje. Me acerco lentamente mientras él está concentrado en su brazo con un pincel

-Hola

El salta un poco y me mira atravez de sus espesas pestañas rubias, y una sonrisa tonta se le forma en su dulce rostro

-Hola. Creí que estabas en detección de bayas –su voz suena suave. Sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco

-Estaba. Pero he estado allí hace más de media hora y necesito saber más, ¿no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón

Me inclino levemente hacia el mirando su brazo camuflado

-¿Qué has hecho?

Parece que acabara de despertar porque salta y rápidamente va hacia un árbol sintético que parece demasiado real, huele a plástico. La mano de Peeta ha desaparecido cuando él ha colocado su mano en el árbol, me quedo un momento quieta e impresionada pero luego me acerco hasta el para mirarla de cerca. Es como si la mano de Peeta fuera parte del árbol

-Fantástico

-Ni tanto

-No es cierto. Es fantástico, te servirá de mucho en la arena, ¿Cómo lo sabes hacer?

-Bueno, en la panadería era yo quien decoraba los pasteles. Es en realidad muy fácil

Sonrió ladinamente y apoyo mi mano en su hombro

-Ni tanto, te pediría que me enseñaras pero soy un asco en dibujo. Lo mejor que hago son personas de palitos. Toda una vergüenza

Eso logra hacerlo reír, hace ademan de hablar pero se queda callado viendo a mi espalda, volteo en la dirección de su mirada y me encuentro con dos ojos chocolates como la mía. Es pequeña, se ve frágil y de mirada inocente, tiene la piel oscura y el cabello negro azabache. Es la pequeña del distrito 11

-Tienes una admiradora, Peeta

-No creo que me vea a mí

Yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para darle confianza pero ella no me la devuelve, se voltea y sale corriendo hasta el otro lado de la sala

-Pobre niña-dije mirando a Peeta

-Sí, Haymitch me dijo que tiene 12 años. Es la menor de todos aquí

A mí se me retuerce el corazón, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede estar expuesto a tal peligro mortal? Es solo un bebe, y… es tan parecida a Jake

A la cabeza me llega la idea que tal vez esa niña sea hija de Jake, pero el deshecho al momento, es imposible, la hija de Jake ya tendría que tener más de 12 años, muchos más

El corazón me salta en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de que Jacob haya tenido una hija. Una hija que no fue mía. Me imagino a una niña con la sonrisa de Jake, con mis ojos y mi cabello pero con la piel de Jake. Seria toda una hermosura. ¿Por qué hui como miedosa? El paso del tiempo no ha ido sacando el dolor, lo está intensificando cada día que pasa. Cada día es más doloroso que otro. He aprendido que puedo vivir en un mundo donde nadie más exista, pero Jacob sí, pero yo no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo donde todos los demás existan, pero Jacob no. Eso sería mi infierno personal. Y lo estoy viviendo, porque todos están viviendo aquí a mi lado, pero Jacob no. No quiero pensar si el ya murió o no, a pesar de que se la respuesta, no creo ser capaz de soportar la confirmación de su ida de este mundo.

Que no haría yo por estar una vez, solo una vez, en sus brazos. Ver su espléndida sonrisa iluminar el firmamento. Que mientras estamos acostados, el me tengo en sus brazos y mientras él me acaricia el cabello con las manos, yo esta acomodada en su cuello aspirando su delicioso aroma. Extraño a mi Jacob black

Si tan solo hubiera parado a escuchar

Pero como una ilusa adolescente no lo hice. Me fui creyendo que vivía una mentira, pero no era así. Y cuando quise volver era demasiado tarde, la guerra se había desatado. Admito que mi resentimiento fue excesivo por todos esos años alejada de ellos, huyendo cuando creía que me habían encontrado y viviendo cada vez más como una humana común y corriente. Todo fue una estupidez. Tan solo quisiera haberles dicho, en especial a Jake, que los amaba, y que no me importaba lo que habían hecho esta, el pasado es pasado, que miremos al futuro.

Tanto hubiera cambiado mi vida si hubiera reaccionado unos años antes de la guerra

Estaríamos juntos

Hubiéramos afrontado la guerra, juntos.

El bombardeo en el 13, cuando en todo Panem se respiraba nostalgia y tristeza, pero también enojo y rebeldía, sobre todo rebeldía

El inicio de Los Juegos del Hambre, cuando tenía pesadillas con las muertes más aterradoras de los tributos y me despertaba gritando aterrada mientras me ahogaba en sudor y trataba de coger aire inútilmente

Los dos vasallajes de los veinticinco que han existido hasta ahora. El de Haymitch fue el peor, tanto que varias oportunidades vomite y no comí en todo el día. Aun puedo oír los gritos aterrados de los tributos mientras los profesionales los torturaban, dando un gran espectáculo al capitolio

Pero en este momento agradezco que no estén a mi lado. No quisiera saber sus reacciones al verme entrar como tributo a Los Juegos del Hambre. Un maldito concurso creado por el Capitolio para mantenernos aterrados, y controlados

-¿Estas bien, Renesmee?

La voz de Peeta me devuelve a la realidad. Él me está viendo preocupado, debo de tener una expresión muy grande de tristeza para que me mire así. Su mano sube y me acaricia la mejilla con timidez, pero es cálido su tacto. Se siente bien

Cierro los ojos y tomo un gran bocado de aire. Y por fin puedo soltar mi voz, lo más tranquila posible

-Sí, es solo que…-trago duro- no puedo creer que una niña tan pequeña este en esto. Es… horrendo

-Te entiendo

Sus ojos me miran duramente, analizándome. No me ha creído del todo

-Renesmee, hay algo que no me estas contando, y ese algo te tiene afligida. ¿Qué pasa?

-Peeta-suelto en un suspiro- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto tan gran, tan tuyo, que pensar que alguien además de ti lo sepa es aterrador?

Su cabeza baja un momento, y cuando la vuelve a subir sus ojos resplandecen mirándome intensamente

-Sí, lo tengo

-¿Me lo contarías?

Traga duro y oigo como su corazón se acelera. No responde

-¿Lo ves? –Digo suavemente con mi mano en su hombro- Contarlo no es opción en este momento. Ese es mi caso

Agacha y voltea un poco la cabeza. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos mientras habla con claridad, su voz está llena de sentimiento

-Si yo te contara el mío, ¿tú me contarías el tuyo?

No se

-Tal vez

Él sonríe un poco y se acerca más a mí, su cara está al lado de la mía

-Entonces voy a esperar. Yo te cuento el mío, tú me cuentas el tuyo, ¿trato?

Lo medito por un momento apoyándome en el otro pie

-No me creerías

Sonríe abiertamente y habla animadamente

-Ni tú a mí

¿Qué les está pareciendo, guys? Cuéntenmen en un dulce Review su opinión, si les gusto la historia, si les gusto el capítulo, cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo, etc

Estoy abierta a sugerencias y notas

Besos de Peeta

Se despiste hasta el próximo capitulo

Renesmee Mellark Grey (Tributo) (Twilighter) XOXOXO


	10. Capitulo 9 Vigilantes

Capitulo 9 Vigilantes

Espada, dardos, cuchillos, fuego, nudos, detección de bayas, curación, escalar, y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En todo eso he mejorado, no he volteado a ver los arcos y flechas, lo cual me tiene un poco nerviosa. Después de todo no he cogido un arco en mi vida, salvo las veces en que me encontraba con Katniss en el bosque y ella, si estaba de buen humor, me enseñaba, pero mi conocimiento en arco y flecha son los básicos. No sé si seré una estrella

Peeta Mellark también ha avanzado, le he ayudado lo más que he podido. Obviamente cuando se trataba de algo que requiera tocarlo no podía, así que venía el instructor y le enseñaba el

Hoy tocaba la sesión con los vigilantes y yo no lograba quedarme quieta.

-¿Algún consejo? –pregunto bruscamente mientras me estrujo las manos. Estamos a punto de bajar y estoy aterrada. Haymitch entorna los ojos mientras trata que las palabras suenen lo más claras posibles, aunque se nota su aliento a alcohol. Sus pasos son torpes y en más de una ocasión lo hemos tenido que atrapar en plena caída

Mis nervios están cada vez más altos, y Haymitch solo hace que me enfade cada vez más

-Sí, solo uno… Hagan que sean imposibles de olvidar

Y con eso Peeta y yo nos tuvimos que conformar. Yo no tenía ni idea de que haría, ahora solo quería devolver mi desayuno, pero lo hiciera vomitaría en Tresh y Rue del 11, y no le quiero hacer eso a la niña. Tresh no importa

Cuando empiezan a llamar yo hago un último esfuerzo para no devolver, pero me termino ahogando y toso, Peeta me da golpes suaves en la espalda. Le dedico un pequeña sonrisa pero se deforma en una mueca aterrada

-¿Nerviosa? –susurra casi en mi oído para que los demás no oyeran

Primero pasa el hombre y luego la mujer. Eso quiere decir que seré la última en salir.

\- Si –logro decir aun ahogada- Y es horrible porque cuando estoy nerviosa me dan ganas de vomitar

-Entonces es mejor no estar cerca cuando estés a punto de salir con Caesar Flickerman

-Sería bueno que lo evitaras

Cierro los ojos y me llevo la mano a la cabeza. Esto está a punto de superarme, no sé qué hacer, y estoy segura de que cuando este enfrente de ellos lo más espectacular que hare será vomitar en plena presentación. No sé si a alguien le hayan dado un 0, pero estoy segura que esa será mi nota. Puede que sea beneficioso, los profesionales siempre se van a cazar a una persona en específico si ha tenido una nota alta con los vigilantes, incluso entre ellos hay esa regla. Pero también será muy problemático, la nota mide las habilidades de los tributos para la arena, y eso es algo que toman mucho en cuenta los patrocinadores, sin ellos no tendré ningún paracaídas y estaré por mi cuenta, sin ningún tipo de ayuda del exterior

Un suave en mi cuello me hace volver mi atención a lo que sucede alrededor. Miro a Peeta esperando… cualquier cosa

-Solo –empieza sonrojándose – que no pude evitar fijarme en el collar que tienes

Mi mano se va protectoramente en mi relicario. Y el vómito amenaza con volver a salir.

-Es un relicario –murmuro

-¿Puedo? –hace ademan a mi collar. Dudo, este relicario es lo único que tengo de mi familia, de mis padres, siento que si lo toca me lo arrancara del cuello y jamás lo volveré a ver. Lo pienso un momento, Peeta no es así, jamás ha sido violento o mal intencionado. Con un nudo en el cuello (vomito, seguro) asiento como robot. Volteo el cuerpo hacia Peeta y le doy espacio libre a mi cuello. La mano le tiembla un poco cuando se posa en mi relicario, no puedo evitar pensar que su toque es muy suave

-¿Qué significa?

Su voz hace que me olvide de su mano en mi cuello. Alzo una ceja sin entenderle

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y se aclara la garganta

-Lo que tiene escrito –murmura

Me permito una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cuando mi madre me lo dio

-Más que a mi propia vida

-¿Quién te lo dio?

-Mis padres cuando era una bebe-corto algo brusca, pero no es intencional. Al pasar el tiempo he tenido que volverme tosca y sin tacto. Porque si no eres así no te respetan

Toso un poco y él se aparta con una pequeña sonrisa. Una voz automatizada dice claro el nombre de Peeta Mellark, yo alzo las cejas sorprendida de que todos los demás tributos ya se hayan ido. Y por la cara de Peeta también le está sucediendo lo mismo. Se palmea las piernas y camina despacio. Pero, antes de desaparecer por una pared hasta la boca del lobo, Peeta se da media vuelta y me mira dedicándome una sonrisa para tranquilizarme. Y lo logra

-Tira al centro

Le guiño el ojo juguetonamente

-Tenlo por seguro

Y se va

No soy consciente del tiempo y cada vez siento aún más ganas de vomitar de las nerviosas. Maldición ¿desde cuándo tengo esa estúpida costumbre? No puedo ir vomitándole a todo el mundo si me pongo nerviosa, seria asqueroso, y Effie me mataría antes de llegar a la arena

Puede que hayan pasado 15 minutos o dos horas, y yo sigo en mi sitio más quieta que una estatua rezándole a una fuera superior para no vomitar en mi sesión

-Renesmee Cullen

Y la maldita voz robótica me llama

¿Qué hago?

Trago con dificultad y camino lentamente hay los vigilantes. De todos, al único que puedo reconocer es a Seneca Crane, el vigilante en jefe, el será el principal responsable de todas las atrocidades que sucedan en la arena. Y eso me enoja. Los puedo ver a todos, en sus malditas sillas último modelo, ya han visto a 23 tributos y entre sesiones se han bebido más de un litro de vino, están borrachos y con ganas de irse a casa, me ignoraran olímpicamente. Estoy jodida.

Me aclaro la garganta sin una pizca de educación y con voz grabe grazno lo que Effie dijo –obligo- que dijera en esta situación

-Renesmee Cullen. Distrito 12

No más de 3 vigilantes voltean la cabeza para mirarme. Pero no puedo esperar más, así que voy a la sesión de espadas y cojo una espada que estaba colgada en orden a un lado de la sala. Es una espada de doble filo, larga y muy liviana con la que podría moverme con libertad y precisión

Voy al centro donde puedo ver que hay unos maniquíes puestos y listos para mi ataque

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis sentidos de supervivencia hablen por mí

Empujo mi cuerpo hacia un costado y le corto un brazo a un maniquí.

_Atrás. No tienes tiempo de voltear, morirás antes de hacerlo_

Sin pensarlo, actuó; me doblo hacia atrás, mi cabeza está casi tocando el piso, mi brazo se va hacia atrás con fuerza y le corto la cabeza. Vuelvo mi espalda hacia adelante y atravieso al hombre de espuma en el estomago

Me permito sonreí a mí misma

Estoy orgullosa de mí. No creí que podría hacer algo como esto. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que podía doblarme así. Agh, mi espalda

Voy con arcos y flechas. Por favor que no haga el ridículo, por favor. Me paro enfrente de unas dianas. El cable esta tenso y demasiado rígido, no sea usado en un largo tiempo, es enorme, pero eso no evita que también sea muy liviano y brillante. Lo acomodo en su lugar y apunto al centro.

_Respira, aspira, respira aspira. Tú puedes_

Y suelto la flecha

¡Me lleva el que me trajo!

No le he dado ni por casualidad. Apretó los dientes, como odio que las cosas no salgan como yo las he planeado

Creo que la vena de la frente me va a explotar si sigue latiendo a ese alarmante ritmo. Pero es lo que pasa cuando me enfado. Con brusquedad vuelvo a acomodar otra flecha en ese maldito lugar. Y apunto. Esta vez lo lograre. Y la flecha vuela por el aire hasta llegar a la diana. La flecha se ha clavado con fuerza bruta justo en la mitad. Es un tiro perfecto

Estoy más que emocionada, pero no lo quiero dejar ver, así que hago una mueca que pasa por el desagrado y tiro el carcaj al otro lado de la sala, ya he hecho todo lo que podía hacer. Volteo hacia los vigilantes. Pero me llevo una desagradable sorpresa

¡Los muy bastardos no me están poniendo atención!

Todos están mirando a un maldito cerdo gordo que unos Avox están trayendo. Recién cocinado, un manjar para un grupo de cerdos

Siento como mi respiración se acelera. Todo se empieza a ver rojo, y quiero sangre. Quiero venganza. Estos malditos payasos de circo barato me las van a pagar

Corro hacia el carcaj y cojo dos flechas. Acomodo la primera y apunto al cerdo con la manzana en la boca. Cuando tiro la manzana se clava en la pared con un sonido sordo. Todos se han quedado en un silencio sepulcral. Pero no me detengo ahí. Cojo la otra y vuelvo a tirar con el corazón latiéndome en las orejas. Esta vez le doy a la bombilla de la luz, saltan chispas y después todo se oscurece

Sin molestarme en saber si me dan permiso o no para salir dejo el arco en el piso y voy corriendo hacia el ascensor. Oprimo el número 12 y me apoyo en la pared con la respiración agitada

¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? esa pregunta ronda por mi cabeza hasta que llego a mi planta. Y no lo soporto más

Pasando por la sala, donde todos me ven perplejos, voy al baño arrojando la puerta contra la pared, el golpe suena por toda la planta. Voy al retrete y alzo la tapa con desesperación. Y lo dejo salir todo

Vomito todo lo que he comido en estos días. Las arcadas son cada vez más duras que las anteriores. Veo estrellas, mi garganta está en carne viva

-Todo estará bien

Oigo una voz lejana, sé que es una voz masculina, pero no logro saber de quién es. Mi cabeza da vueltas, y las arcadas vuelven. Unas manos me frotan la espalda y me apartan el cabello de la cara. No tengo idea de quién es, pero estoy más que agradecida con él. Arrodillada en el inodoro gotas de sudor bajan por mi cabeza, pecho, espalda y piernas. Mi mano tiembla cuando bajo la palanca del inodoro, cierro la tapa y me apoyo en ella. No logro saber nada, no oigo nada. Unas manos suaves me ayudan a pararme y me apoyan en un pecho cálido mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

-Abre la boca –Oigo en la lejanía. Hago caso sin objetar. Estoy demasiado débil como para resistirme

El sabor de la pasta de dientes me hace volver a la realidad por unos pocos segundos. Lo único que logro captar es cabello rubio y piel clara.

-Escupe

Me agachan y escupo débilmente

Me enjuagan la boca con agua al mismo tiempo que me mojan la frente, me secan la boca con suavidad, casi con cariño y entonces todo vuelve a dar vueltas. Unos brazos pasan por mis piernas y mis pies dejan de tocar el piso. Unos brazos me sostienen con firmeza pero con delicadeza

Me dejan en una superficie plana y suave, como una nube del cielo que nos mira con prejuicio. Los brazos hacen ademan de alejarse de mí, y no quiero que eso pase. Mis brazos se enrollan en el cuello de la persona desconocida, huele muy bien.

-No te vayas –murmuro con voz ronca a una mancha negra que creo que es una persona

La manchita negra se tarda unos segundos en responder

-Jamás

Se acomoda a mi lado y lo abrazo por el torso. No tengo idea de quien, no sé si es de confianza, puede que solo sea un Avox… no imposible que sea un Avox, el hablo, el me hablo. No sé quién es, pero me siento a gusto a su lado. Y me da miedo

-Duerme, cuando despiertes estaré aquí contigo.

-¿lo prometes? –murmuro

-Lo prometo

Y me dejo caer en un hoyo negro que me deja en la inconciencia. Solo espero que me haya dormido y no desmayado

No sueño nada

No oigo nada

No hay nada

Bueno, en realidad, solo hay una cosa

Ojos azules

Pero no se a quien le pertenece esos hermosos ojos brillantes, tan azules como el cielo en pleno amanecer

Una respiración acompasada se sintoniza con la mía. Un brazo se enrolla en mi cintura atrayéndome a su pecho, nuestras caras están frente a frente, nuestros ojos cerrados disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, nuestras piernas no tienes inicio ni final. Somos un enredo de brazos, piernas, dos cabezas y miles de sentimientos a flote. Mis ojos se abren con pereza. Lo primero que veo al despertarme es a Peeta dormido al frente de mí. Me tenso al instante. ¿Qué hace acá? No, una mejor pregunta sería; ¿Qué estamos haciendo abrazados en mi cama?

Un rebote de imágenes hacen que mi cabeza duela, desde que me interne en el elevador hasta mi vomito en el baño. Hay soy consciente de que la persona que me estaba ayudando con tanta dedicación es Peeta Mellark, el mismo Peeta al que estoy abrazando como si mi vida dependiera de eso

Esto no está bien, no está nada bien

No lo conozco. Es un perfecto desconocido. Y aun así estoy abrazada a él como si de comida se tratase. Pero entonces recuerdo sus cuidados, y solo por eso no me separo. Sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte si salto de su lado como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Así que solo por agradecimiento me quedo a su lado. Es enormemente difícil, me había desacostumbrada del contacto físico con otra persona, es algo raro estar abrazada a alguien más. Mi corazón late con fuerza, y mis sentidos están en alerta roja, esperando el ataque de Peeta. Pero no llega, sigue dormido

No tengo nada más con que distraerme así que me fijo en cada facción de su rostro. Es simétricamente cuadrado, los cabellos rubios le caen por la frente tapándole un poco los ojos, una nariz pequeña y fina, y la boca delgada la tiene un poco abierta, veo que el labio inferior es más grueso que el superior. Sus brazos musculados me sostienen contra su pecho, piernas pesadas envueltas en un pantalón de lana café y pies descalzos. Su respiración me da en el cuello, hace un poco de cosquillas así que rio un poco

Se ve más relajado que cuando está despierto. Y quien lo culpa, está bajo mucha presión, no todos los días te tienes que entrenar para enfrentarte a muestre con otras 23 personas, no es algo que se repita. Debe de estar agotado

Y yo también lo estoy

Acomodo mi cabeza más cerca de él tratando de dormir.

Me despierto por unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta. ¿Pero qué mierda pasa ahora?

-Levántensen los dos. Tienen que ir a cenar en este instante. Dentro de 3 minutos empiezan la calificación de los vigilantes. ¡Arriba! –la voz de Effie chilla por el otro lado de la puerta

Gruño y escodo mi cara en lo más cercano que tengo; que resulta ser el cuerpo de Peeta

-Renesmee, vamos, levántate –dice con esa voz con la que sabes que quiere seguir durmiendo pero le toca levantarlo. Solo gruño y niego con la cabeza –Vamos, será rápido. Comemos, vemos la calificación y volvemos a dormir ¿sí? –Me habla en susurros, como si fuera una niña. Y extrañamente, no me molesto, lo cual es raro porque odio que me traten como si tuviera 4 años

Al final no tengo más opción que asentir

Me siento pero no me levanto. Me quedo viendo un zapato como si fuera las respuestas de todos mis problemas. La mano de Peeta se va a mi espalda y me ayuda a caminar sin chocarme

-¿Siempre eres así cuando te levantas?

Solo asiento un poco

Tengo sueño. Tengo demasiado sueño. Quiero volver a mi cama y hacerme volita, así no pensare, así no sentiré. Pero Effie-la-mandona no me deja

-Al fin despiertan perezosos –dice dulcemente Portia, la estilista de Peeta

Debemos de dar una gran imagen; despeinados, con la ropa hecha un andrajo, con cara de sueños, más dormidos que despiertos, chocándonos con todo lo que tenemos en nuestras narices. Valientes tributos que tiene el distrito 12

-Vengan, niños. Los Avox ya trajeron la comida. Que la disfruten – dice Effie dulcemente como si fuera nuestra madre

Peeta me tiene que ayudar a sentarme

Y no sé cómo logro comerme una pieza de pollo, una sopa de cordero y un jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Creo que funciono mejor en este estado que en todos mis sentidos

Peeta cabecea y va contra la sopa de arroz y verduras. Se queda dormido con media cara en el plato. Y si sigo como estoy, no falta mucho para que le haga compañía

Una avox pelirroja con ojos verdes, viene y le limpia la cara a Peeta con delicadeza, para dejarlo apoyado en su silla. Al final, Peeta esta con la boca abierta y la cabeza hacia el techo. Bueno, eso es mejor que con la cara en la sopa

Cuando acabamos de comer Cinna se me acerca y me ayuda a llegar al sofá, Portia hace lo mismo con el dormido Peeta, pero que extrañamente camina bien

Nos dejan caer en el sillón y aprovechamos para acomodarnos

Caesar Flickerman aparece con su brillante sonrisa capitoliana de azul de pies a cabeza

Mi cabeza se va al hombro de Peeta y ahora la que cae dormida soy yo

-¡Renesmee Cullen es de muy mala educación dormirte en plena calificación de tributos! ¡Y tú también Peeta Mellark! ¡¿Dónde quedaron sus modales?! Se van a parar derechos y verán con atención lo que resta del programa.

Peeta y yo saltamos del susto a la vez que nos despertamos alarmados y listos para atacar. Pero solo es Effie que nos mira con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión enojada. Cinna y Portia nos miran con cariño, como si fuéramos bebes recién nacidos. Haymitch suelta la carcajada y habla con su característico olor a licor y palabras arrastradas

-Déjalos, Trinket. Es más que obvio que prefieren dormir que ver esta payasada. Y déjenme decirles, muchachos, que es algo muy inteligente de su parte. Créeme, Effie, yo prefirió también estar durmiendo que estar viendo esto

Effie resopla indignada y se sienta furiosa a mi lado haciendo que rebote en mi puesto

-Yo solo digo que les gustaría saber su nota sin que nosotros se los dijéramos. Esto les tiene que importar más a ellos que a cualquiera de nosotros

Y lo que dice es verdad

Así que me enderezó, me cruzo de brazos y vuelvo a poner mi cara en neutro. Nada ni nadie me importa

Maldición, me perdí la nota del distrito 1, pero es más que seguro que lograron un 10 o un 9. Ahora van con los del 2

-Del distrito 2; Cato… tiene una puntuación de 10 – y su compañera también tiene un 10

Trato de poner atención, pero quede aterrada con los del 2, son fantásticos, muy buenos. Y yo me sacare un 0, esto pasara a la historia, estoy segura

-Del distrito 11, Rue con una puntuación de 7

Estoy más que sorprendida. Los vigilantes no son fáciles de complacer, esa niña tubo que mostrarles algo increíble para que le dieran esa buena nota

Y seguimos nosotros. Me tenso en mi lugar, cierro mis manos en puños con tanta fuerza que siento la mano se va durmiendo poco a poco, apretó mi mandíbula y estoy lista para atacar con algún comentario hiriente en cualquier momento

Una mano suave y caliente se posa en la mía que esta apretada y sin circulación. Me acaricia los nudillos con suavidad. Tardo unos segundos para darme cuenta que es la mano de Peeta. Mi ajuste se va soltando con sus suaves caricias. Su mano sigue en la mía a pesar de que ya no la estoy apretado acariciándola. Me distraigo un momento con su vaivén, es relajante. Su mano se mantiene hay, y no se mueve en toda la noche. Y yo no lo aparto

-Distrito 12, Peeta Mellark. Puntuación de 8

Todos saltan emocionados. Portia se abalanza sobre el dándole un abrazo de oso. Su mano sigue en la mía. Cinna lo felicita de lejos. Effie masculla que esto es muy bueno, y que es un gran paso para ganar patrocinadores

Yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que tiene el mensaje oculto. Y él es un buen lector de mensajes ocultos

-Y por último –dice Caesar- Renesmee Cullen- me tenso y mi respiración se vuelve más errática

Me veo a mi en pantalla con una mueca de desagrado, mis ojos juran sangre. Algunos mechones de mi cabello se vienen a mi cara haciendo que mis ojos se escondan, pero con todo eso aún sigo viéndome enfadada

-¡Wuau! Esta chica promete ser un gran espectáculo en los juegos. Tiene una puntuación de 11

Mis defensas se bajan al máximo, y no oigo nada. ¿Cómo que un 11? Los ataque, les dañe una manzana clavándola al lado de la cabeza de Seneca Crane, los deje sin luz al dañar la bombilla y salí sin permiso. Fueron actos de ira incontrolada. Y…me lo premian

Puedo ver que la sala se ha vuelto un despelote, pero yo sigo callada y viendo a la pantalla. Todos me felicitan y yo solo respondo con una mueca que trata de ser una sonrisa. Tomo una respiración profunda y miro a mis manos. Peeta me da un leve apretón y yo insegura lo volteo a ver. Sonríe de lado

-Felicidades

A él si soy capaz de darle una sonrisa más verdadera

-Gracias. Tu nota también fue increíble

No responde ni tampoco hace algún gesto

-Oye, preciosa –Haymitch me llama desde un asiento individual a mi derecha- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para ganarte esa nota? Y no me voy a creer el cuento de que no sabes y fue pura casualidad, no soy idiota.

Todos me ven y no tengo más opción que decir la verdad

Así que es eso justo lo que hago, desde que entre y no me pusieron atención hasta el cerdo y mi subida de adrenalina para acabar tirándoles dos flechas que por milagro no hirieron a algún vigilante

Todos se han quedado en shock. Hasta que Effie salta gritando un montón de cosas a lo que no pongo atención. Mi cabeza duele. Solo quiero que Peeta cumpla su promesa y nos vayamos a dormir

-Déjala ya Effie. Que no sabes que le estas gritando al aire. La chica no te está poniendo cuidado –Haymitch me mira y sonríe irónicamente- Les gusto que lo hicieras

-¿Por qué?

Serían unos verdaderos locos si les gustaran que les lanzaran flechas arriesgándose a morir si una se desvía

-Quieren a alguien con carácter. Y esa eres tú, necesitan a alguien que se atreva a desafiarlos para dar un buen show en la arena. Necesitan… rebeldía

-¿Rebeldía? No soy rebelde

-Lo eres –confirma Haymitch con una sonrisa pero con los ojos apagados- Al menos inconscientemente. Odias las reglas, odias que te ignoren. Y actúas si eso pasa

-Solo dices estupideces –grazno enojada

-Ignóralo, pero en algún momento sabrás que yo siempre tengo la razón

-Eso se puede discutir –masculla Peeta

Le doy un apretón

Él se para y se despide de todos. Llevándome con el camina con paso lento hasta llegar a mi habitación


	11. Capitulo 10 Entrevistas

Estoy agotada y lo único que quiero es dormir. Mañana es la entrevista y yo no tengo más uñas que morder. Octavia, Flavius y Venia me mataran cuando me miren las manos. Estamos comiendo tranquilamente, yo más dormida que despierta. Me balanceo hacia adelante y a un lado mientras Effie le habla a Haymitch sobre tener buenos modales, y que estar borracho no es muy buen visto

Ya no lo soporto más

Me dejo caer en el hombro que tengo al lado, cierro los ojos y caigo en la inconciencia antes de que Effie me pueda regañar porque dormir encima de una persona está mal.

Podía ver a una niña de 10 años en brazos de su madre, las dos están acostadas en una gran cama, la madre le lee un libro mientras la niña cabecea tratando de no dormirse

Es mi mama, la niña soy yo

-Duérmete, mi cielo –la dulce y cantarina voz de mi madre me arrulla aún mas

-No tengo sueño –murmuro casi con los ojos cerrados

La puerta se abre y por ella entra mi padre. Me ve con una sonrisa tierna y se acuesta al otro lado

-Por lo que estoy viendo, Nessie. No puedes mantenerte más despierta

Mi madre gruñe cuando mi padre me llama por el lindo apodo que hizo Jake para mí. Yo suelto a mi madre y me recargo completamente contra mi padre. Mi cabeza se oculta en su cuello, mi mano la tengo en su pecho y la otra la tengo unida a la de mi madre

-Papi –digo adormilada

-¿Si, pequeña?

-¿Podrías cantarme?

-Claro que sí, mi amor

Empieza a cantar mi nana. Yo cada vez estoy más lejos de esa realidad, me hundo en el hoyo de la inconciencia. Mi padre con su voz dulce y celestial, mi madre me acaricia el cabello y se acuesta al otro lado de mi padre, el la abraza por la cintura y la junta contra él. Se miran a los ojos, puedo ver como sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que cruzan mirada. Es como una burbuja en donde solo existen ellos dos, y puede que sea así. Nadie es capaz de romper esa famosa burbuja, ni siquiera yo

Al final, me quedo dormida en brazos de mi papi mientras mami me acaricia el cabello con dulzura. La suave nana que compuso para mi es mi arrullo

Despierta de un salto. Estoy en mi habitación, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Sigo teniendo la ropa de antes pero sin zapatos, el cabello lo tengo desorganizado

Me rasco la cabeza y me paro de la cama, empiezo a caminar. Esta todo a oscuras y no hay ni un ruido. Ya debe ser tarde

Me encuentro con una puerta que da a la azotea, se ve todo el Capitolio. A pesar de ya ser tarde hay ruido ensordecedor por donde se mire; autos a todo gas mientras hacen sonar el claxon, música que procede de la casa, personas borrachas emocionadas porque empiezan los juegos

En la oscuridad puedo ver una silueta ancha que está sentado mirando a la ciudad. Es Peeta

Doy un paso atrás, no sé si volver por donde vine o confrontarlo. No lo conozco mucho, puede que hayamos dormido juntos pero fue una equivocación de mi parte, un desliz que jamás se volverá a repetir. No sé si es una persona confiable, ¿pero que esto diciendo? Es más que obvio que no es una persona confiable, estamos a nada de que comiencen los juegos, aquí no se puede confiar en nadie. Todos somos enemigos

Pero viéndolo por otro lado, Peeta se ha comportado con mucho respeto y muy tímido, no es una gran amenaza. Pero puede que eso también sea una estrategia para ganarse mi confianza y al final apuñalarme por la espada, literalmente

Decido que tiene que pasar lo que tiene que pasar. Alejo todos esos pensamientos y me acerco a Peeta, me siento a su lado haciendo que salte un poco. Sigue mirando al frente, en ningún momento me ha visto la cara

-¿Nervioso?

Por fin despega la mirada del Capitolio, sus ojos azules electrificados se unen a los míos. Veo tanta tristeza y nostalgia en ellos, me encojo ante su mirada llena de sentimiento. Me siento a su lado y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-Un poco, ¿tu?

-Aterrada –sonrió un poco para tratar de animarlo- Jamás he sido buena con las personas

-No te creo, eres muy dulce. Apuesto a que caen ante ti

Sonrió de lado y me alzo de hombros

-Pues perderías esa apuesta. Siempre he sido muy antisocial. Me gusta serlo

-¿Porque?

Me rasco la parte de atrás de la nuca. Y trago duro

-Porque así cuando se van no duele

-Es una vida muy solitaria

-Tiene sus consecuencias. Pero es mejor así

Se recarga contra la pared y se queda viendo un punto fijo. No sé qué decir, ni dónde mirar. Lo único que quiera es llorar hasta que me duela, pero no puedo permitir romperme, no cuando estoy en el Capitolio, no cuando tengo a Peeta al frente, no cuando ya falta poco para que empiece la matanza. Me aclaro la garganta cuando siento que un nudo amenaza con ahogarme. ¿Cómo resistir tanto si todo lo que ves te recuerda tu estúpida vida? Es demasiado problemático

-¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto con voz baja

-Necesitaba aire. Sentía que me ahogaría si seguía metido en esas 4 paredes. Eso, y que quería un lugar tranquilo para pensar

Me remuevo incomoda en mi sitio al pensar que tal vez yo este interrumpiendo esa calma. Como si me leyera el pensamiento, rápidamente rectifica

-Pero una buena compañía me ayudara más

-¿En qué pensabas?

El da un suspiro profundo y se pasa las manos por el cabello, desorganizándolo aún más. Abre la boca para hablar, pero no sale sonido. Se queda mirando al Capitolio, hasta que con una gran exhalación habla

-En mi familia – concluye – En como entraron corriendo, sus abrazos. En como mi padre no me quería soltar, pero al final lo obligo un agente de la paz, en como mi madre me dijo que por fin el distrito 12 tendrá un vencedor

Le sonrió dándole ánimos, que tu madre diga eso de ti debe ser muy reconfortante

-¿Debes estar feliz, no? Tu madre confía en que tu… -me interrumpe subiendo la cabeza bruscamente

-Mi madre confía en que tú vuelvas como vencedora. Ella sabe que yo no tengo posibilidad, me cree un debilucho bueno para nada, ya me lo ha dicho. Y no será la primera ni la última vez que lo vuelva a hacer. Ella sabe que tu podrás sobrevivir, sabe que moriré

Me he quedado en shock. ¿Cómo una madre le podría decir algo así a su propio hijo? Mis puños se cerraron, no sabía que pasaba, solo era consciente de que quería partirle la cara a esa vieja bruja

-Mi madre no es la más cariñosa de todas, no tienes por qué ponerte mal

-Es que… no entiendo como ella puede decir eso. Yo pienso que tienes muchas posibilidades de volver, hasta más que yo

-No mientas para hacerme sentir bien

-No miento, tienes mucha fuerza, y la fuerza en la mayoría de las ocasiones es lo que te da la ventaja, y por ende te da más posibilidades de ganar. Yo lo creo

-Pero no se cazar, ni hacer nudos como tú, ni siquiera se hacer un fuego decente

-Pero en eso no se reduce sobrevivir. Sé que puedes ganar, Peeta

¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto? Se supone que es mi enemigo, él tiene que morir para que yo vuelva a casa con mis padres. No sé por qué lo estoy alentando, se supone que yo tengo que estar más que feliz porque alguien crea que tengo posibilidades de volver, de que alguien cree en mi fuerza y de que mi contrincante esta tan deprimido por su madre que no hará el mínimo esfuerzo por ganar, eso sería avanzar más hacia la victoria. Pero con Peeta no puedo hacerlo, simplemente creer que su madre dijo eso me hiela la sangre, y hace que mi corazón se estruja en su sufrimiento

-Gracias

Lo miro confundida

-¿Por qué?

-Es bueno saber que al menos una persona confía en ti, y más si esa persona eres tú

Mi sonrojo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo me puede decir eso en una situación como esta?

-Por cierto –dice Peeta- si te lo preguntabas, yo fui él que te llevo a tu cama. Después de todo, te quedaste dormida en mi hombro

Ahora me sonrojo con más fuerza

-Lo lamento por eso. Estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era dormir. No pensé que me iba a dormir en tu hombro. Creí que eras Cinna

-Tranquila, no me desagrado

Le sonrió por una última vez

-Es mejor que me vaya a dormir. Si mañana amanezco con ojeras mi equipo de preparación me matara y Effie estará como loca diciendo que ella estrictamente nos mandó a dormir para evitar cosa como estas, así que te recomiendo que te vayas a la cama, Peeta

Solo asiente un poco y se acomoda en su lugar

No puedo evitar fijarme en que su cabello rubio brilla con las luces del Capitolio, sus fuertes brazos se marcan cuando los atrae a su pecho, y sus piernas largas se dejan caer a un lado perezosamente

-Yo en unos minutos me iré a la cama. Que descanses

Solo asiento y me voy por donde vine

En mi cama no puedo evitar pensar en las palabras de la madre de Peeta. ¿Enserio cree que tengo alguna posibilidad de ganar? Porque sería la única, además de mis padres, ni siquiera yo confió en que volveré a casa. Tal vez esa vez en la habitación en el edificio de justicia fue la última vez que vería al distrito 12. Talvez fue la última vez que vería a mi amiga Katniss, vería el bosque por las mañanas y cazaría cualquier animal que se moviera para poder comer. Jamás volver al lado de Max y Miranda. Jamás volvería al lugar que se había convertido en mi hogar

Al otro día, la sesión con Effie fue más sencilla de lo que imaginaba. Los tacones los maneje sin problemas, mi postura ya era buena, y mis modales, según Effie, era de toda una señorita hecha y derecha. Me hizo hablar como si ya estuviera en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman. Lo hice bien, pero no estupendo. Y lo entiendo, jamás he sido de hablar mucho, prefiero actuar

Después de dos horas continuas de arreglar pequeños detalles con mis modales, postura, gestos y demás, cambie lugar con Peeta, yo voy con Haymitch y el con Effie. Sera… entretenido

Con Haymitch miraremos cual será mi enfoque. Espero no tardar mucho

Pero me equivoque

Hemos estado sentados pensando en mi enfoque hace más de media hora y seguimos sin tener nada

-Y qué te parece ser sexy –dice Haymitch- Atraerías muchas miradas

-¿Cómo la del 1? Ni en un millón de años

-¿Dulce y adorable?

Le dirijo una mirada furiosa apretando los dientes. Él se echa para atrás con un suspiro rindiéndose

-Ni en un millón de años –dice Haymitch arrastrando las palabras – No eres nada dulce, y ni hablar de adorable. Ni siquiera eres soportable, tu maldito genio no te deja. Déjame decirte, preciosa. Que tienes el encanto de una babosa muerta

-Es muy reconfortante saber eso –gruño enfadada

-No tienes enfoque. Eres agradable pero no carismática, apenas eres soportable. Eres ruda y malgeniada, pero no eres egocéntrica ni narcisista, lo cual está muy bien porque en esto no puedes autoproclamarte vencedora. Así que, preciosa, déjame decirte esto… te comerán viva en la entrevista. No hay nada que pueda hacer, solo limítate a ser agradable y no una patada en el culo como normalmente eres y creo que podrás sobrevivir. ¿Entendido, preciosa?

-Entendido –confirmo en tono aburrido

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta Haymitch lo interrumpe con una pregunta que hace que sienta un mal de estómago muy fuerte

-¿No tienes familia para hacer alarde de alguien que se vaya a morir si tú, muy probablemente, mueres en la arena?

Bueno ahora se cuáles son las esperanzas de Haymitch en mí. Claro que la tenía. Los Cullen. Pero ya no están, ahora solo tengo a Max y a Maura

-A mis padres

-¿Hermanos? –Niego con la cabeza- ¿Tíos? –niego de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente. Rosalie, Alice Jasper y Emmet -¿Amigos, aunque sea?

Esta vez lo pienso un poco más antes de dar mi respuesta. Pero tampoco es muy alentadora

-Creo

Haymitch me dirige una mirada envenenada. Y con un sorbo de vodka escupe sus palabras

-¿Qué significa "creo"?

-Que creo que tengo amigos

-¿Quiénes crees que son tus amigos?

Me tardo unos minutos en responder.

-Están… Katniss, Gale, Magde, Prim…

¿Sae la grasienta cuenta cómo amiga? No creo, ella solo era la vendedora y yo la compradora. Siempre le compraba carne de "ternera" cuando no tenía para nada mas, mis padres y yo sabíamos que no era ternera, era perro salvaje. Pero nunca nos quejábamos, después de todo no todos compraban ropa vieja. Mi madre a veces le ayudaba y se ganaba unas cuantas monedas. No era un persona que socializara mucho, nunca lo he sido, así que mi círculo de amigos es muy reducido, por no decir nulo

-¿Esos son todos tus amigos?

-Al parecer

-¿No eres alguien muy agradable, cierto? Ni te molestes en responder, ya se la respuesta, pequeña preciosura amargada –lo miro con mala cara- No estoy diciendo nada que ya no sepas, marginada. Todos te huyen, y tú no haces le intento de acercar a las personas. Eres una huraña

-Lo dice el tipo que no sale de su casa por estar siempre con resaca y una borrachera encima

-Y eso es un justo ejemplo de lo que acabo de decir

Gruño y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Al terminar en lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo es que tengo que ser lo más agradable posible y tratar de no echármele encima al presentador

Mi equipo de preparación me acogido como su muñequita en tamaño real. No pude quejarme, ni dar signo de molestia porque no quería que se pusieran a darme una gran charla sobre lo importante de la imagen. No estaba para esa tortura. A mi piel le quitan todo signo de sudor y suciedad que haya adquirido con el entrenamiento, me dejan como acabada de hacer. Cuando Cinna llega me guiña el ojo y me da una gran bolsa negra, supongo que ahí esta le vestido

-Cierra los ojos, quiero que sea sorpresa –lo obedezco sin replicar. Hasta ahora, Cinna es el que mejor me cae aquí dentro. Es muy amigable, y casi, casi, puedo considerarlo un amigo

Cuando Cinna pasa el vestido por mi cuerpo puedo sentir la tela suave y fresca. Es como si no tuviera nada encima

-Ábrelos ya

Lentamente los abro

Un grito ahogado sale por mi garganta. Esa no soy yo

La chica del espejo me mira impactada. Sus labios rojos y rellenos se tuercen en una mueca incrédula, su cabello en rizos cae a los lados de su cara con elegancia y naturalidad. Sus ojos chocolates están rodeados de sombra de ojos dorada muy clara. La piel dorada que se ve suave al tacto. El vestido rojo anaranjado es de un solo hombro, largo hasta los tobillos dejando mostrar unos tacones blancos, en el hombro que no está cubierto me han dejado unos pequeños detalles que brillan en dorado, plata y bronce

Es el vestido más hermoso que he visto en mi vida

-Es perfecto

Cinna aparece a mi lado y me da una blanca sonrisa

-Es bueno saber que te gusto

-Me encanto – y le dedico una sonrisa sincera, de esas que dejan mostrar los dientes

Su cara se transforma, me ve con cariño tal y como se ve a una hija, su mano me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Su boca se curva en una suave sonrisa

-Eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes. Deberías hacerlo más seguido

Mi sonrisa se vuelve una mueca. Cojo su mano en la mía y la bajo lentamente

-Últimamente no tengo muchos motivos por los cuales sonreír

-Me siento honrado por haberte hecho sonreír con mi vestido

-¿Esta noche habrá llamas?

-Sí, solo espera mi señal. Te pararas y darás algunas vueltas. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido

Me da una palmadita en la espalda

Oigo unos sollozos. Cinna y yo vemos como Effie, Flavius, Octavia y Venia lloran y se secan las lágrimas mientras ven a Glimmer en el escenario. Resoplo y volteo los ojos

-No puedo creer que haya gente que se crea semejante cuento

Cinna se alza de hombros. Es Haymitch, que entrando tambaleándose, me responde

-Al parecer los hay, preciosa. Así que puede que no sea tan difícil para ti agradarle al público. Pero no te ilusiones

El gruño en respuesta. Cinna me toma por los hombros para calmarme

-Hay que bajar ya –dice Effie entre lamentos – hay que ser puntual

Con Haymitch y Cinna detrás vamos donde aguardan los tributos antes de salir al escenario que está ubicado en medio de la ciudad. No puedo evitar pensar que es como si nos estuvieran exhibiendo para apostar al mejor candidato, como si fuera una clase de compra y venta. Horrible

Cuando llegamos mi mirada se va hacia Portia y Peeta que nos esperan a un lado del elevador. Peeta tiene el pelo peinado hacia atrás brillándole. Su cara cuadrada está bien rasurada, sin ningún rastro de bello. Su piel se nota limpia y estilizada. Lleva un traje café oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata roja brillante. Su espalda y hombros anchos se marcan a la ropa. Se ve muy guapo. Cuando me ve dirige una sonrisa de esas que solo él sabe dar. Yo se la devuelvo con una mueca intranquila

Lo último que quiero es subir a ese escenario y exponerme como mercancía barata

Los demás nos dejan a Peeta y a mí en una sala con el resto de los tributos. Cuando entramos todas las miradas se van a nosotros. Los profesionales se les notan que nos odian. Unos nos miran estupefactos, otros tímidos, y unos pocos asustados. Gruño por lo bajo y voy a sentarme en el primer sillón que encuentro desocupado

Los entrevistas de los demás pasan y yo no pongo atención. Mi mano acaricia el relicario en mi cuello, no deje que Cinna me lo quitara bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera cuando intentó disuadirme para quitármelo. Lo tenía apretado con fuerza con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la pared.

Me desconecte de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Solo sentía el contacto de mi relicario. Era tranquilizador. Me daba un poco de esa paz que tanto me daban mis padres al darme un abrazo

El puesto al lado mío se hundió pero yo no abrí los ojos. Se quien fuera esperaba que entendiera la indirecta de que no quería hablar y solo se fuera sin molestar

Una mano suave me toca la pierna. Abro los ojos antes de que pueda reaccionar y le tomo la mano torciéndola para atrás

Un quejido familiar hacer que me detenga en el apto. Peeta se coge la mano mientras se la soba. Siento mis mejillas llenarse de sangre a la vez que me siento en mis manos para evitar cualquier otro altercado

-Lo lamento. Yo no… quería… yo

Peeta mira su mano aun adolorido y se alza de hombros restándole importancia

-No importa. Fue mi culpa por haberte tocado sin tu consentimiento

Sonrió de lado aun un poco apenada

-Para evitar lesiones, cuando subamos te pondré algo de hielo. Una mano inhabilitada en este momento es lo que menos necesitas – Estoy seria pero mi voz suena bromista

Él sonrió un poco

-Espero que no haya sido una técnica para dejarme fuera del juego

-No tienes tanta suerte

Me sorprendo a mí misma cuando noto que sonrió abiertamente. No es algo que debería hacer, menos si esa sonrisa es dirija a mi contrincante. De niña no era alguien muy expresivo, tal y como mi madre, prefería mostrar lo que sentía a través de mi don. Al pasar el tiempo mi don fue fallando hasta quedar casi en la inexistencia. No he tenido el momento, ni la persona, para poder practicarlo. A veces creo que solo fue un producto de mi imaginación infantil

Meto el salto al cielo cuando me llaman para que salga. ¿Cuándo habían pasado los demás? El corazón me comenzó a latir con frenesí, el pecho me dolió por la fuerza. Trago con fuerza mientras que en mi interior rezo para que no se repita el episodio del baño. Lo último que necesito es vomitarle a la gente encima. En los distritos me amarían, sería su reina, pero me matarían de la forma más cruel posible

Doy un paso hacia adelante con los nervios a flor de piel, el tacto de una mano suave me detiene.

-Suerte. Y cuida lo que salga de tu boca

No sé si lo dijo reprochándome lo de mi ataque de vomito masivo o me estará advierto de tener precaución con mis palabras. Por el bien de Peeta supondré que fue la segunda opción

Con pasos temblorosos me acerco a la puerta que me lanzara de cara a ese martirio. Solo espero no echarlo a perder, tanto

-Del distrito 12, ustedes la conocen como La chica en Llamas. Pero nosotros como la adorable Renesmee Cullen

¿Chica en llamas? Que apodo más estúpido. En todo caso me pudieron haber puesto _chica vampiro,_ pega más y no sería un dolor de cabeza. Ahora no solo soy un tributo más, soy la chica en llamas. La amargada del distrito 12. Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto

Unas luces cegadoras hacen que cierre los ojos unos instantes hasta que me acostumbro a su brillo. _Es hora de actuar_

_¡Por favor que no me caiga!_

Con una sonrisa enorme camino lentamente hacia el lado de Caesar, el me recibe con una sonrisa antinatural con sus dientes blanco claramente alterados. Me ofrece la mano y la tomo con delicadeza a pesar de que en mi cabeza se activó la luz roja de peligro. Nos sentamos y yo trato e solo mirarlo a él. Lo último que quiero es ver a las personas por las que estoy enfrentado este martirio

-Renesmee –empieza Caesar con voz melosa, para luego soltar un chillido que me hace saltar en la silla -¡Estas preciosa! ¡Tú estilista se lució! ¿O no? ¿Ustedes que creen público? ¿Esta ella preciosa, o no?

Gritos se oyen y yo me sonrojo totalmente. En estos momentos odio haber heredado ese rasgo de mi madre. Porque, dentro de todas sus virtudes y defectos, tenía que heredarme justamente la más incómoda de todas

-Oh que bello sonrojo, querida –como si fuera poco, todos lo notaron.

Muestro una sonrisa tímida que rebasa lo falso (pero que al parecer no notan) y me alzo de hombros. Se escuchan varios _awwww_ en el público. ¿Enserio les parecí tierna? Es un avance

-Y dime, querida. ¿Cómo te ha parecido el capitolio?

Recuerdo que no puedo insultarlos. Así que digo la primera mentira que se me viene a la cabeza

-Es un lugar encantador. Me ha tratado de forma fantástica. Es toda una delicia

_Por favor que no noten mi sonrisa falsa. Por favor_

-Fue un gran impacto tu entrada en el desfile de tributos el otro día. ¿Nos hablarías de eso?

_¿Y qué quieres que diga? Que estaba tan aterrada por salir que casi me hago pipi encima_

-Pues, yo solo esperaba que les gustara. ¿Lo conseguí?

Unas risas escandalosas se escuchan al igual que gestos y palabras afirmativas

-Cuando apareciste en ese carro, lo debo decir, mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo sintió? mi corazón se detuvo. Estabas radiante

-El mío igual

_Literalmente_

Caesar nota que estoy sin que decir y rápidamente se le ocurre algo para que yo no me deje a mí misma en ridículo

-Háblame de las llamas. ¿Eran reales?

_Si lo hubieran sido ni siquiera hubiera llegado a salir. ¿Me crees suicida? _

-Sí, de hecho las traigo puestas esta noche. – veo al lugar donde se supone que debe estar sentado Cinna. Cuando lo veo me dedica un asentimiento casi indetectable. Es la señal- ¿Te gustaría verlas?

Caesar se echa para atrás como si estuviera evitando ser quemado vivo por unas llamas inexistentes al frente de el

-Espera, ¿es seguro?

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

-Por supuesto

Me ofrece la mano y yo como toda una dama se la doy con delicadeza. Nos paramos y él se hace a un lado

Por un segundo estoy quieta en la mira de todos. Hasta que empiezo a girar sobre mi eje. Mi vestido se "incendia" en la parte inferior. Suelto risitas cuando el público se para de sus asientos y aplauden con todas sus fuerzas

Cuando me detengo amenazo con caerme, en menos de lo que canta un gallo tengo a Caesar teniéndome de la cintura para evitar el tropiezo

-¡Eso fue fantástico!

Suelto de nuevo esas risitas de colegiala

Suena un pitido. Y mi tiempo al aire se ha ido

-Lamento decir que ya es hora de que te vayas. Esta preciosa, mi querida Renesmee – Caesar me besa un mano y yo sonrío sonrojada- espero que ganes – y por más que trato de encontrar una mala intención en su voz, suena sincero

Cuando estoy fuera de cámaras suspiro de alivio. Puede que no lo haya hecho tan mal

Pero cuando hago un retroceso de la entrevista en mi cabeza mi buen humor se esfuma. No puedo creer que yo haya soltado risitas tontas como si fuera una adolescente hueca ¿desde cuándo soy así? Cuando estoy a punto de maldecir recuerdo que Haymitch dijo que me podían transmitir en cámaras después de mi entrevista. Así que decido no arriesgarme a perder lo poco que pude hacer haya arriba y hacer buena cara. O al menos lo intento

Siempre he tenido cara de maldita. O al menos eso me han dicho

Cuando entra Peeta los gritos femeninos son los que más se escuchan. Y nos las puedo juzgar. Peeta esta hecho todo un galán, no lo puedo negar

-Peeta ¡Bienvenido!

Peeta corresponde con una sonrisa que hace que varios gritos de varias féminas suenen por todo el lugar

-Bueno, Peeta, cuéntame ¿Cómo encuentras el Capitolio? Y no digas con un mapa

Todos ríen ante la boba broma de Caesar. Peeta se ve cómodo. Como si lo hiciera todos los días. Solo con una sonrisa ya tiene al Capitolio comiendo de su mano

-Es diferente. En realidad es muy diferente

-¿Diferente? ¿En que es diferente?

_¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? Te puedo decir un millón de cosas que es diferente el capitolio al distrito 12_

-Ok… las duchas, las duchas son muy diferentes

Se escuchan risas. Hasta a mí se me escapa una sonrisita ante la ocurrencia de Peeta

-Las duchas. Tenemos diferentes duchas –repite Caesar al público con cara de circunstancia

-Sí, la ducha es muy diferente. Tiene un montón de botones, hoy ni siquiera sé que puse. Caesar, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Mira a Peeta esperando -¿Crees que huelo a rosas?

El público suelta exclamaciones de sorpresa y risas cuando Caesar se acerca a Peeta y lo huele un poco

-¿Y yo? ¿Huelo a rosas?

Ahora es Peeta el que se acerca con cara de estar pensando

-Definitivamente hueles mejor que yo

-Bueno, yo vivo aquí hace años

Aplausos y carcajadas hacen que Peeta sonría más ampliamente

-Bueno, dime Peeta – Caesar se pone serio de un momento para otro -¿hay alguna chica especial esperando por ti en casa?

Peeta se remueve en su lugar y mira para otro lado

-No, en realidad no

-¿No? No me lo creo ni por un segundo ¡Miren esa casa! Un chico guapo. Peeta, cuéntame

Peeta se queda pensando un segundo. Hasta que por fin habla. Su voz se puso más gruesa y dejo todo chiste fuera de el

-Bueno, hay… una chica de la que he estado enamorado desde siempre

-Bueno, te diré algo, Peeta. Sal ahí y gana esto. Y cuando vuelvas a casa, esa chica tendrá que salir contigo. ¿Verdad amigos?

Gritos de apoyo se escuchan por todo el lugar. Pero Peeta esta serio

-Gracias pero… no creo que ganar me vaya a ayudar en absoluto

-¿Y porque no?

Peeta se calla por un momento. Hasta que suspira y por fin habla

-Porque ella vino conmigo


	12. Capitulo 11 Piezas del Capitolio

Capitulo 11

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Peeta, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia, ampliada en todas las pantallas: ¡Soy yo! ¡Se refiere a mí! Avergonzada miro al suelo, esperando esconder así las emociones que empiezan a hervirme dentro.

-Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte –y para colmo, parece sincero cuando lo dice el muy maldito de Caesar

Yo dejo de oír unos instantes tratando de organizarme. Trato de organizar mis emociones, pero es imposible. La palabra _TRAICION_ se marca en mi pecho como fuego ardiente. Esto es traición. Se suponía que éramos solo amigos ¡No! Ni siquiera éramos amigos, solo éramos conocidos. No tiene ningún derecho en humillarme de esta forma. No creo ninguna palabra que dijo, es solo una treta

Me atrevo a levantar la mirada y puedo verme en las pantallas. Ahora más enojada que sorprendida. No es buena señal mi ceño fruncido, puños blancos del esfuerzo a mis lados, y cara de asesinar al primero que se me cruce. No, no estoy nada feliz

-Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Peeta Mellark, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.

El tiempo de Peeta se ha acabado. Tanto como el de la entrevista como el de su patética vida

El rugido ensordecedor de la multitud hace que vuelva al presente. Y me doy cuenta, Peeta nos ha borrado del mapa. Ya no hay chica sexy del 1, letales del 2, dulce del 11 o chica en llamas del 12, que valga algo ahora. Peeta los tienen en su mano por su ridícula declaración de amor hacia mí

Me veo obligada a alzar la mirada cuando empieza a sonar el himno de Panem, ya que es una muestra de respeto obligatoria. Las pantallas nos muestran a Peeta y a mí, separados solo por centímetros. Pobres amantes trágicos. ¡Idioteces! ¡Esto es una estupidez!

Cuando los tributos tienen que volver al centro de entrenamiento y luego al elevador para ir a sus plantas, yo soy la última en subir tratando de evitar a toda costa la presencia de Peeta

El elevador se detiene el 7, y luego 9 y luego llega a mi planta. Peeta acaba de salir de ascensor cuando me le acerco por detrás y le doy un empujón que lo hace perder el equilibrio y se estrella contra un florero que cae al piso con un estruendo. Peeta aterriza sobre ellos y las manos le empiezan a sangrar de inmediato. No me inmuto en absoluto

-¿A que vino esto? –pregunta horrorizado

Pero yo no le respondo. Tiro a matar

-¡No tienes ningún derecho, Peeta Mellark! –Me le acerco y lo agarro de la camisa pegándole contra la pared. Me ve totalmente atemorizado, casi temblado - ¡No tenías derecho a decir eso sobre mí! Jamás habíamos hablado antes como para que vengas a decir esa chorrada de mentiras enfrente de televisión nacional. Ni siquiera fuimos amigos. ¡Cómo te atreves!

Le acaba de gritar todo eso a la cara cuando la puerta del elevador se abre y entran todo nuestro equipo; Cinna, Haymitch, Portia y Effie

-¿Qué está pasando acá? –chilla Effie aterrada

En un momento tengo a Haymitch reteniéndome en la otra pared, mientras yo forcejeo y trato de volver a atacar a Peeta. Pero Haymitch no me deja moverme, tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta

Cinna y Portia lo ayudan a levantarse y en algo muy tonto, pero propio de un Capitoliano, Effie pregunta

-¿Te has caído?

-Después de que ella me empujara

Haymitch ajusta su agarre y yo dejo de forcejear al notar que es inútil seguir intentado. Así que opto por la mejor opción en este momento; atacar verbalmente

-¡Tú fuiste el que planeo toda esta absurda mentira! ¿Cierto? ¡Lo de convertirme en el hazmerreír de todo el maldito país!

-Fue idea mía –interviene Peeta antes de que Haymitch me trate de golpear, se le notaban las intenciones. Peeta se quitó los trozos de vidrio de las manos con muecas- Haymitch solo me ayudo a llevarla acabo

-Me imagino la gran ayuda que es Haymitch… ¡Para ti!

-Eres una idiota, sin duda -dice Haymitch, asqueado. Yo le gruño por lo bajo ¡Nadie me llama idiota! -. ¿Crees que te ha perjudicado? Este chico acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú sola.

-¡Me ha hecho parecer débil! ¡Una patética chica enamorada!

-¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12!

Esto cada vez se pone más ridículo

-¡Pero no somos amantes! –grito cada vez más enfadada

-¿Y? –pregunta indiferente Haymitch, cogiéndome por los hombros y aplastándome contra la pared. Me tengo que controlar para no lanzarme a su yugular -. No es más que un espectáculo. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, y eso que por poco, aunque debo admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores, eh preciosa?

El olor a vino de su aliento me pone mala; lo empujo para quitármelo de encima y retrocedo, intentando aclararme las ideas. Entrecierro los ojos sin creerle ni una palabra

-Tiene razón, Renesmee-me dice Cinna, acercándose y rodeándome con un brazo. Debe saber que solo creo lo que él diga

-Tendría que haberlo sabido -respondo, sin saber qué pensar-. Así no habría parecido tan _estúpida_.- gruño la última palabra apretando mis manos en puños

-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real -intervino Portia.

-Lo que le preocupa es su novio -dice Peeta, malhumorado, mientras se arranca un trozo ensangrentado de urna y se soba el cuello adolorido. A pesar de estar enojada con él, me remueve un poco el estómago verlo adolorido

-No tengo novio –Digo con el entrecejo fruncido

-Lo que tú digas, pero seguro que es lo bastante listo para reconocer un farol. Además, tú no has dicho que me quieras, así que ¿qué más da?

Las palabras empiezan a surtir efecto. Me calmo. Ahora no sé si debo pensar que me han usado o que me han dado una ventaja. Haymitch tiene razón, he sobrevivido a la entrevista, pero ¿qué les he ofrecido? A una chica imbécil dando vueltas con un vestido brillante y soltando risitas tontas. ¡No di nada de lo que puedan hablar! En cambio Peeta… esa a es otra historia. No sé qué es lo que tiene, pero ese algo hace que todos lo quieran rápidamente. Hizo que fuera agradable con él, a pesar de que suelo ser tosca cuando se trata de personas

No fue nada a comparación de la amenaza silenciosa de Tresh, o la dulzura de Rue. Solo fue una chica con buenos modales, y eso que pocos. Ahora soy la mitad de un trágico amorío. ¿Quién no quiere eso?

Bajo la cabeza y apretó los dientes. Ahora estoy más que avergonzada, el me da un ventaja y yo le doy una herida

-Después de que dijera que me quería ¿les parece que podría estar enamorada de el?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos. Jamás podría enamorarme de otra persona que no sea Jacob. Puede…puede que Gale hasta pueda llegar a gustarme, pero enamorarme de él, jamás sería un posibilidad

-A mi si- responde Portia- por la forma en que te sonrojaste y evitaste mirar a las cámaras

-lo que no dejo convencernos por completo fue que al momento estabas con una expresión de matar a quien se te cruce por enfrente –dice Haymitch con amargura

-Perdona pero no todos los días recibo declaraciones de amor por televisión nacional

-Enserio que te creo –responde Haymitch caminando al comedor-vamos, ya es la hora de cenar

Todos empiezan a caminar, yo me quedo viendo a Peeta. Sigue mirando sus manos con dolor. Bajo la mirada y sigo a los demás. Peeta y Portia se tardan en venir, y cuando los hacen las manos de Peeta están vendadas con marcas de sangre

Después de la cena vemos las repeticiones. Me avergüenzo totalmente al verme, parezco presumida y superficial

Cuando aparece Peeta comprendo lo que dicen los demás. Es encantador. Gracias a Cinna estoy bella, gracias deseable gracias a la confesión de Peeta, trágica por las circunstancias y, lo mires por donde los mires, imposible de olvidar. Peeta ha hecho todo eso, lo único que hice yo fue dejarle una mano lastimada

Cuando el himno aparece y el televisor se oscurece todos permanecemos en silencio. Mañana al alba nos despertaran y nos preparan para la arena. Los Capitolianos se despiertan tarde, pero los tributos tenemos que empezar temprano

Ya no veremos a Haymitch y a Effie ellos se irán a tratar de ganar patrocinadores, ya no veo eso tan imposible. Y Portia y Cinna nos acompañaran y nos despedirán para dejarnos en la arena

Esta es la última vez que veamos a Haymitch y a Portia, es el momento de despedirse. Effie nos coge de la mano con lágrimas de verdad de la mano, pero como es Effie parece casi obligada a decir algo desagradable

-¡No me sorprendería que el próximo año me pongan a un distrito decente!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se va rápidamente

Suelto un suspiro, no tendría que esperar más de alguien del Capitolio

Haymitch no se alarga a llorar, se cruza de brazos y nos examina

-¿Un último consejo?

-Cuando suene el gong, salid echando leches. Ninguno de los dos sois lo bastante buenos para meteros en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salid corriendo, pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio y encuentren una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y después? -pregunto.

-Sigan vivos -responde Haymitch.

Es el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren, pero ahora no está borracho y riéndose. Asentimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Cuando me voy hacia mi cuarto, Peeta se queda atrás para hablar con Portia, cosa que me alegra. No sé cuáles serán nuestras incómodas palabras de despedida, pero pueden esperar a mañana.

Corro a la ducha y me quito todo de un porrazo. Me quite toda la belleza que me habían dado, lo único que dejo son las uñas, tal vez sea lo más bonito que vean en días

Trato de lavarme lo mejor posible, no sé hasta cuando poder volver a una ducha, o si viviré para entrar en otra. Me pongo una pijama de pantalón y camisón de lana, dejo mi cabello suelto para que se seque y me acuesto haciéndome un ovillo

Doy varias vueltas hasta rendirme y saber que no lograre nada con esto. Me pongo de los nervios, la fatiga es igual a muerte en la arena, un descuido por tener sueño y puede que ya no vuelva a abrir los ojos. Pasa una hora y ya siento que me ahogo en esas paredes, recorro la habitación como león enjaulado. Ese pensamiento no me tranquiliza para nada, hace todo lo contrario. ¿Y si sueltan un león hambriento? ¿Cómo será el clima? Solo espero que no haga calor, no me llevo muy bien con el

Salgo de la habitación y corro hacia la azotea. El único punto en el que puedo tomar aire. Cuando llego tomo un respiro hondo y dejo que el aire fresco me tranquilice. Todo está oscuro, pero eso no evita que vea las luces de la gente del Capitolio, están en una fiesta tremenda

Una silueta gruesa hace que me quede quieta en mi lugar. El remordimiento vuelve a mí, le herí las manos ahora será todo más difícil para él. Silenciosamente vuelvo sobre mis pasos y corro adentro, llego a la cocina y abro el refrigerador, tomo algunos hielos y los echo en un vaso. Vuelvo a correr a la azotea un poco más de prisa. Me toma unos segundos normalizar mis respiración para poder hablarle

-Ya es muy tarde para estar aquí –mi voz resuena en el silencio sepulcral

El salta pero no se vuelve

-Quería ver la fiesta a nuestro honor

Me siento a su lado con incomodidad. ¿Qué decirle a la persona que agrediste por ayudarte? No hay palabras para eso

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –pregunta

-Mis pensamientos no me dejan

Estrujo el vaso en mis manos

-¿Piensas en tu familia?

-No- reconozco culpable. No he pensado en mi familia en todo este tiempo, me he limitado en pensar en mí y en la arena. No soy la hija más ejemplar – No dejo de pensar en cómo será mañana, me imagino un montón de escenarios, cada uno peor que el otro. Solo espero equivocarme en mis hipótesis. No es que sirva de mucho pensar en ello, claro – Con la poca luz puedo ver como se toma las manos de forma extraña- Dame tus manos

Me mire un poco desconfiado

-No te hare daño

Las extiende hacia adelante aun desconfiando, yo tomo una y dejo el vaso a un lado tomando un hielo. Lo paso por su mano con suavidad

-Así no se te inflamara y podrás usarla sin miedo –acaricio su mano mientras se la recorro con el hielo – Enserio lo lamento, fui un estúpida

-Ya no importa, Renesmee. De todos modos no tenía oportunidad en los juegos, esto solo acelera las cosas

\- No deberías pensar así

-¿Por qué no? Mi única esperanza que todos se caigan de la plataforma antes de empezar, esa sería mi única esperanza de ganar. Y no creo que sea muy probable

-Sería muy humillante para los profesionales morir de esa forma –Digo sonriendo un poco

-Totalmente…además, yo… -vacila y se queda callado

-Tu… -lo precioso para que siga hablándome con tanta sinceridad

-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que… quiero morir siendo yo mismo, ¿tiene sentido? –yo niego con la cabeza. Uno no puede morir siendo otra persona – No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especia de muto, yo no soy así

-Tienes un corazón muy grande

-No es eso, es más ser egoísta que de buen corazón

-¿Entonces no mataras a nadie?

-No, no estoy diciendo eso. Sé que cuando llegue el momento lo hare, lo tendré que hacer. Todos lo haremos en alguna oportunidad, no me rendiré sin pelear, solo deseo que haya una forma de mostrarle al Capitolio que no soy una pieza en su juego

-Peeta… tienes que entender que no somos más que eso. Piezas. Nosotros somos los que vamos a ir a matarnos porque así lo quiere el Capitolio. Nosotros somos los peones, ellos los reyes. Nosotros obedecemos, ellos ordenan. Así de simple

-No es bueno pensar así

-Te puedo decir lo mismo

Sus ojos azules me miran un poco enojados

-Siento que te haya dicho todo eso, pero, en lo que respecta a mí, esa es toda la verdad. Por eso mi padre va todos los días a esas malditas minas arriesgándose el cuello por si una llega a explotar. Por eso mi madre trabaja en el quemador con Sae la Grasienta. No es más que la verdad

Sus ojos dejan de ser hostiles y me miran con pesar

-No sabía que tu padre trabaja en las minas

-Siempre ha sido un minero, era de La Veta, por eso tiene las características de ellos, mi madre era de la ciudad. A pesar de tener casa en la ciudad no tenemos para comer, mi padre siempre se levanta más temprano que nosotras y vuelve al atardecer o incluso más tarde. Por eso siempre ayudo en lo que más puedo. Así ha sido siempre y siempre será así. Los mineros siempre tendrán la posibilidad de morir en un derrumbe, porque no son más que piezas del Capitolio

Los hielos se han acabado y yo estoy más que enfadada

-Renesmee…

-Hasta mañana, Peeta. Suerte

Me levanto antes de que pueda decir otra cosa

En mi cama doy cabezazos mientras me quedo dormida

No quería ser tan dura con Peeta pero así son las cosas, jamás será diferente. Eso lo se hace años, puede mañana le entreguen una carta a mi madre diciendo que mi padre murió en las minas, ella tenga que ir edificio de justicia y recibir su retribución por su muerte. Eso solo le bastara para un mes, luego ya no tendrá de que comer. Y con el tiempo mi madre morirá

No quiero seguir pensando en eso. Me doy media vuelta y dejo mi cabeza en blanco, hasta que por fin caigo dormida


	13. Capitulo 12 Los Juegos Comienzan

Capítulo 12 Los Juegos

Estaba despierta mucho antes de que Cinna viniera por mí. Sentada en la cama con mis rodillas recogidas en mi pecho, acaricio la pulsera que Jacob me había dado tantos años atrás era el único rastro de que un día, estábamos juntos. No como mi pareja, era mi mejor amigo, era el hermano que nunca tuve. Era la persona en la que siempre podría confiar, hubiera metido la mano al fuego por él. Cuando empecé a ser consiente de mis sentimientos por él, estaba aterrada, era solo una niña que le gustaba su amigo de toda la vida. Y que acabaría con el corazón roto por que el jamás la correspondería. ¿Cómo decirle a mi corazón que no saltara cuando él estaba conmigo? ¿Cómo ordenarle a mi cabeza que no imaginara un futuro al lado de Jacob? ¿Cómo no amarlo? Jamás supe las respuestas de ninguna de esas preguntas, y llegue a la conclusión de que no las tenían. Sigo en esa posición hasta que Cinna me mueve para llevarme a la azotea, mi mano acaricia la pulsera y mi cabeza esta entre mi rodillas. La bilis sube por mi garganta, pero no me permito vomitar. No puedo tener el estómago vacío una vez me lance a la carnicería

No soy consciente de lo que pasa a mí alrededor hasta que un aerodeslizador surge de la nada y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior.

Aunque me imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla.

-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Renesmee. Cuanto más quieta estés, mejor podré colocártelo -me explica.

Una estatua se mueve más que yo. Sigo en estado catatónico pero eso no evita que haga una mueca cuando ciento un dolor agudo cuando la aguja tan gruesa como un palillo para los dientes me atraviesa la piel del antebrazo. Ahora los vigilantes me podrán ubicar en cualquier lugar de la arena.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi mente vague en recuerdos de otra época. Donde no teníamos que matarnos entre nosotros por entretenimiento público, o más específicamente, para el Capitolio

Un Avox nos acompaña a Cinna y a mí a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Mi abuela Esme y mi papa podían cocinar aún mejor

Cuando llegamos al estadio yo estoy al punto del desmayo. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Cinna y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, la sala de lanzamiento.

Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho lo mejor posible, no sé hasta cuando poder volver a darme una ducha, o si siquiera poder volver a ver una, cuando salgo me envuelvo en una bata y me lavo los dientes. Cinna me peina con mi sencilla trenza de lado y me entrega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Cinna no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior blanca, pantalones cafés con algunos bolsillos a los lados, y una blusa azul oscuro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

-El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas -me dice. Me entrega unas botas de cuero con suela de goma flexible, perfectas para correr

Mi mano sigue acariciando la pulsera cuando Cinna se saca del bolsillo la insignia del Sinsajo dorado. Se me había olvidado por completo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? -le pregunto.

-Del traje que llevabas puesto en el tren –responde

Me lo pasa y me lo ajusto a un lado del pecho, en el corazón. Cinna me directo a mi cuello y me dirige una mirada

-Por favor no me lo quites. Me lo dio mi madre cuando era una niña, quiero tener algo para recordarla

Cinna me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla

-No lo iba a hacer. Solo te iba a decir que es mejor que no dejes que las cámaras lo vean, o habrá problemas. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro – respondo. Y eso raro, porque antes, cuando Peeta me había preguntado lo mismo lo tuve que pensar minuciosamente, pero con Cinna no me lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. Es claro en quien confió más

-Es muy hermoso. Debió de costarle mucho a tu madre

-Muchísimo. En varias ocasiones he estado a punto de venderlo, con lo que pagarían por el podríamos vivir tranquilamente dos meses, si no es que mas

-¿Y la pulsera?

-Creí que no te habidas dado cuenta –digo sonriendo avergonzada

Cinna me da una mirada cómplice

-Fue muy fácil notarlo cuando te estabas vistiendo. Era lo único que traías puesto así que era un poco difícil no ver que tenías una pulsera hecha a mano

Sonrió con vergüenza

-Tenía la esperanza de que fueras más distraído

-¿Qué significa?

-No tengo idea. Pero me la dio el que fue mi mejor amigo

-¿Qué paso con él?

Mi ánimo decae. Solo pensar en lo emocionado que estaba el día en que me la entrego hace que un puñal se clave en mi corazón

-Murió ya hace mucho

-Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención hacértelo recordar

-No te preocupes, Cinna. Fue ya hace mucho, he tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo. Solo que… duele de la misma manera

-¿Quieres contarme?

Asiento con la cabeza y le doy la mano mientras nos vamos a sentar en un sofá

Cinna me ve expectante. Yo toma un bocado de aire mientras me lleno de valor para hablar sobre Jacob Black

Mi mano se aprieta a la de Cinna cuando empiezo a hablar

-Se llamaba Jacob. Era el chico más maravilloso con el que te podía topar, siempre estaba sonriendo y diciendo alguna bobada para hacerme sonreír. Pero que eso no te confunda tenía un temperamento que daba miedo, con solo verlo enfadado ya te daban ganas de correr, pero a pesar de eso siempre tenía algo dulce que decirme, él era mayor así algunas veces actuaba de niñera en vez de amigo. No me molestaba, yo era feliz con solo tenerlo al lado

Cinna me ve sonriendo un poco

-Aja, ¿Y cuando te enamoraste de el? ¿Antes o después de que te regalara la pulsera?

No había notado que tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras hablaba de Jacob. La sonrisa decae mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan

-¿Es tan obvio?

Cinna me rodea con una brazo dándome su apoyo mientras asiente despacio

-Esa sonrisa, y ese brillo en los ojos solo lo has tenido cuando hablas de Jacob. Es más que obvio que estabas enamorada del muchacho

-Sí, bueno. No es que eso cambie la situación en este momento. Puede que este enamorada de el pero eso ya no tiene importancia, puede que en solo minutos este muerta –me muerdo el labio mientras bajo la cabeza – lo único bueno de eso… seria que podría reunirme con él. Pero no quiero morir, no podría hacerles eso a mis padres

Cinna no me alcanza a responder cuando una agradable voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrada a las manos de Cinna, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo -dice, y yo asiento-. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

-¿De verdad? -susurro.

-De verdad -afirma Cinna; después se inclina y me da un beso en la frente-. Buena suerte, chica en llamas

Pero no termina ahí. Cuando me suelta yo me arrojo a él dándole un gran abrazo.

-Gracias por todo Cinna. Has sido el mejor amigo que pude encontrar

-No te despidas. Nos veremos pronto

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de él. Cinna se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta. No dejara que todo Panem vea la aterrada y conmocionada que estoy, tengo que verme fuerte, orgullosa, letal

Levanto la barbilla al mismo tiempo que pongo una cara de desinterés, como si nada de esto me importara, puedo ver a Cinna sonriendo. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un esperanzador aroma a pino y agua.

En ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador Claudius Templesmith por todas partes

-Damas y caballeros, ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!


End file.
